The Miracle Child: Rewrite
by xxMarie93
Summary: My first original story of the miracle child but the rewrite. Carlisle and Esme Cullen become parents of their own baby. I'm bad at summaries so just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of a New Life:**

Esme and Carlisle Cullen was a young couple living happily with their 5 adopted children. This family was a regular, normal family to the outside world but inside the home they are not normal. The Cullen's are vampires and try to pass off as humans. They don't feed off of humans, only animals. Since they are vampires they can't have any kids of their own and that's what Carlisle and Esme wish at times since their 'children' are grown up and don't really need them as much anymore.

Carlisle and Esme were very happy that they were able to have five kids in the house but to have a baby or younger child will make their lives complete. It was close to Christmas time and close to another new year. It was the same routine every Christmas year. Carlisle and Esme give their children what they know they will want and love from them and the kids also gave them something they both will love.

This Christmas was different for Esme through. Since two weeks ago she has not felt like herself. Last night while Carlisle was out getting the last of the Christmas presents she threw up which was not normal for a vampire. She didn't want to let Carlisle know since she didn't want to worry him.

This morning was no different. She was feeling nausea again. She puts her hand around her stomach and felt a bump and she jumps from the bed and goes over to the mirror. She lifts her shirt to reveal her stomach and sees a bump that shocked her to say the least. It was small which only meant she was only a few weeks pregnant. Esme didn't know what to think. It was Christmas day and the children will be coming in here to get her soon. She didn't know what to tell them or Carlisle for that matter. At this point she runs into the bathroom and throws up for the second time in a row.

Carlisle was downstairs with the children but when he hears Esme throwing up in the bathroom he runs upstairs to see what was going on. He holds his wife's hair back while she was throwing up and rubs her back in circles. After she was done she was crying venom tears in Carlisle's arms. She was scared for this child and for herself. She had no idea what this meant since she was a vampire and couldn't get pregnant.

"Esme, love, what is wrong?"

Esme couldn't speak to her husband. She was too upset to say one word to him. She tries her best to calm down so she can tell him. She couldn't keep it from him, no matter if he gets upset over this or happy. She was ready to tell him.

Esme stands up and sits on the side of the bath tub holding her stomach. Carlisle goes over to his wife and puts his hands on her knees which cause Esme to look up at him. All she saw was concern in his golden orbs. Esme looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath even though she didn't need to.

"Esme, please tell me what is wrong?"

"Carlisle it's hard to tell you this. I don't know if you will be upset by the news."

Carlisle takes her face in his hands and have his wife look at him in his face to show her how concern he was about her. Not knowing was killing him inside.

"Love, I can never be upset by anything you tell me. I'm worried and I need to know."

"Carlisle I know it won't be believable to you since you know it can never happen but it did. Carlisle I'm pregnant."

Carlisle was speechless. He looks away from his wife and closes his eyes while he was trying to take in what he was told. He couldn't deny it since she had all the signs of being pregnant. The only thing that was on his mind was what is this child? He didn't know what will happen to the child or Esme. He stands up with a hand on his forehead. Esme was upset by this reaction. She didn't know what he was going to say to her so she just waits for him to speak.

After what felt like two hours Carlisle says something to his wife.

"I'm going to be a father to my own fresh and blood?"

Esme nods her head as her answer to him. Carlisle wasn't smiling or showing any sign that he was happy about this. All he was doing was sitting on the seat that was in the bathroom with his head in his hands.

"This child is not going to be normal. I don't even know what it is."

Esme was trying to hold back her anger since she knows Carlisle is trying to understand all of this. Esme goes over to him and holds him in her arms giving him comfort. She knew he was worried more than ever right now not mad about this. How can he be? It was want they both wanted since they were married.

"We will get through this. Carlisle this is our baby and he or she will probably be full vampire of half. He or she isn't hurting me so it does not mean that this is a bad thing. You and I wanted this for so long and now we get our wish."

Carlisle looks up at his wife and smiles at her. He lends in and kisses her on the lips. Carlisle then puts his hand on his stomach and was feeling his baby moving in his wife's stomach. He was worried about the both of them but will try to keep that to himself until something does happen to make him worried more.

"This is our baby. I'm going to be a father to my own baby. This is a Christmas miracle."

"It sure is."

Carlisle hugs his wife and kisses her on the lips showing her how happy he is at this moment. Carlisle won't let Esme know but deep inside he was scared to death about being a father. He knew he was a good father to his vampire children but this was different. They were grown and don't need parents that much anymore but now he was going to have to be a father to his own baby and anything can go wrong. He doesn't want to mess up on raising him or her and have the child hate him as he gets older. All he will have to do is find out how good of a father he can be to his child.

**New Year's Day:**

They waited long enough to tell their children about the pregnancy. On New Year's Day they planned to tell them so they can know how they will like having a little brother or sister. They call a family meeting in the living room and all the children come downstairs wondering what the meeting was about. They all sit down and Carlisle and Esme start to tell them the news.

"As you all know we have some news to you all. Your mother has become pregnant with your new little brother or little sister. We don't know if he or she will be half or full or not a vampire at all. So those questions that I'm sure are crossing your mind I cannot answer until he or she is born."

All the children, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were happy for their parents. Even Rosalie was and the parents were worried that she will hate them for having a child when she wanted one so bad. Rosalie thought was that she will make a great big sister to her new sibling. All of the kids hug Esme and congrats their parents.

"So it's safe to say you guys won't mind having a younger sibling?"

Esme asks all of them. They chuckled at their mother.

"No we won't mind. We will have fun with our little brother."

Emmett says to his parents. They roll their eyes at their son. If it's a boy they will have a younger version of Emmett on their hands. They can just see it now. The children go off and do their own thing while Alice was talking to Esme about the baby's room and the clothes for the baby. She wanted to shop for the baby and decorate the room along with Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle wasn't going to lie to him but he was hoping for a little boy. He always wanted a son and now he might get that wish.

**Five Months Pregnant:**

Esme was five months pregnant with the baby. She has been having human cravings like for food and she sleeps like she used to before. Three months into the pregnancy they found out that the baby was also craving blood. Carlisle has been letting Esme having the blood bags he has saved for cases like this. He has a feeling the baby will be born soon since Esme looked more than five months pregnant. Carlisle and Esme decided to do an ultrasound to found out the sex of the baby. They didn't want to be surprised since they wanted to get the room done and get the right clothes for the baby. They were in Carlisle's study where the ultrasound machine was.

Esme lies on top of it and Carlisle lifts her shirt revealing her stomach. He puts some gel on it and starts the machine. He looks around for the baby and he stops at the side of her stomach when he sees their baby. It's takes some time to find out if it's a girl or boy but Carlisle finds out finally and he was glowing with happiness.

"Carlisle, did you find out?"

"Love, we are having a baby boy!"

Esme was gleaming with happiness. She kisses her husband and looks at the picture of her son on the screen. She had tears of happiness coming down her face.

"I can't believe we are going to have a mini Carlisle running around the house."

Carlisle chuckles at that statement. It is true. The son usually looks like the father while the daughter looks like the mother. Carlisle was beyond happy at this moment right here. He can't wait for his son to be born. All they had to do was think of a name for him. Carlisle had the perfect name in his mind. He wanted to name his son after his younger brother that died when he was 18. He wanted to honor his memory in his baby boy.

"Esme all we have to do is to think of a name and I already have one in mind."

"You do? What is it?"

"Well I had a younger brother back in my human life but he died 2 years after I was turned. I would love to honor his memory by giving our son his name. Christopher Marshall Cullen Jr how does that sound?"

Esme feels the baby kicking and smiles up at her husband.

"I think he likes the name and so do I. It will fit our son perfect."

**Seven Months: Birth:**

It was 9 at night when Esme was feeling extreme pain in her stomach. She calls for Carlisle and they both knew their son was going to be born now. Carlisle helps her get into position to give birth to their son. Carlisle has Rosalie help Esme through the birth and Alice was getting everything ready for her new brother. After so many pushes their baby boy was finally born.

"Why isn't he crying Carlisle?"

Carlisle holds his son in his arms and sees that his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. Carlisle is alarmed and takes out a breathing tube small enough for his baby boy and puts it on his mouth. He has Alice pressing the bag to get air into his son and he starts CPR on him.

"Come on Christopher, don't do this to us. Breath for me come on son breath for me."

After fifteen minutes Carlisle was so relieved when he hears Christopher breathing. He holds Christopher in his arms and looks at his son for the first time. He sees his eyes were midnight blue like Carlisle's was when he was human and that he was underweight for a baby but it wasn't something to be worried about. Carlisle walks over to Esme with Christopher and hands him over to Esme. Esme holds her baby boy in her arms for the first time and she kisses the top of his forehead. She smiles at him and Christopher smiles at his mother in return.

"He definitely has his daddy's looks but my smile as I can see. I love you Christopher and I'm glad you are here."

Esme wraps her finger around his tiny one and stays in the bed holding her new son with Carlisle by her side.

_Christopher Marshall Cullen Jr was born November 12__th__ 1991 at 10:12pm. The proud parents are Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. The proud sisters are Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. The proud brothers are Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I've be there through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_-Your Guardian Angel_

**5 Months Old:**

It's been five months since Christopher was born. He has made the family very happy. Everyone has joined in to help take care of him. Carlisle and Esme can tell who is Christopher's favorite brother or sister in the family. Edward was his favorite brother and Rosalie was his favorite sister. Of course he gets along fine with his other brothers and sisters and everyone loves him.

Esme was adjusting to the role of a mother really well. It was different for her since she was raising her own child but she wanted to be the best mother to him. Carlisle has been there in so many ways for Christopher and Esme. He took two months off of work to help Esme with their little one. Carlisle spends as much time as he can with Christopher. He was proving to himself he was a great father to him even though deep inside his mind he was having doubts. What new father doesn't have doubts?

Esme and Carlisle have noticed their son was half-human and half-vampire. He sleeps, eats regular human food and also has blood three times a week. His skin is warm like a human's and blood runs through his veins and he has a heartbeat but it is beats faster than a normal human's heart. Christopher's skin tone was pale like the rest of them. His skin glows in the light instead of sparking like the rest of his families. Carlisle and Esme knew their son was a rare child among vampires. They didn't know what other vampires will say about this so they will do whatever it takes to protect Christopher if it came down to it.

"Christopher, why don't you sleep?"

Esme asks him while she was lightly bouncing him up and down in her arms. Just 15 minutes ago she put him down for a nap but he woke up 15 minutes later. Esme doesn't know when Christopher sleeps since he hasn't slept much since he was born. He sleeps, probably only when someone is holding him but other times he wakes up crying in a matter of minutes. Carlisle comes home from work at that moment and sees Christopher crying in his mother's arms. Even though he knew it was normal for babies to cry it still broke his undead heart to see his son crying.

"Let me see if I can help."

"Maybe he misses his daddy."

Esme hands Christopher over to Carlisle and Carlisle rubs his back in circles while he was bouncing him lightly like Esme was doing.

"Everything is fine, buddy. There is no need to cry."

Carlisle says to him in a comforting voice. Surprisingly the crying stops and Christopher was sucking his thumb holding onto his father's shirt. Esme was glad he stopped crying but now she might know the reason why he cries like he does.

"I guess he misses his daddy."

"Your right, I guess he did miss me. At first I thought it was his throat hurting him because he wanted blood."

"He would have let us know by pointing to his throat like he always does now."

Carlisle sits in the chair that was set up in Christopher's room and helps his son fall asleep. During his whole nap Carlisle didn't leave. He loved to spend these moments with him since he knows how teenagers get when their older. Esme was standing by the doorway just watching them both. She could tell now Christopher was going to have a close relationship with his father.

**7 Months:**

Christopher has been growing and he will be a toddler soon. His hair has been coming in and Carlisle and Esme see that it's half of Carlisle's hair color and half of Esme's hair color. It was full of curls which Esme, Alice or Rosalie did a different style with all of the time.

Esme was busy making his food. Rosalie and Emmett were the only ones who stayed home from school and were keeping Christopher busy for her. When she walks in with the plate of food in her hand Esme sets it down on the side table where the couch was and grabs Christopher from Rosalie's hands. That's when Christopher says his first word to his mother.

"M-M-Mama!"

Esme couldn't believe what she was hearing. _My baby boy called me mama! _Esme was over excited at hearing her son's voice for the first time and that his first word was mama. Esme hugs him in her arms and kisses him all over his face. She was really happy right now.

"Baby, can you say it again for me?"

"Mama!"

"Daddy is going to be so proud of you."

Esme goes back to feeding him, waiting for Carlisle to come home. About 7 at night he comes home and when he goes upstairs he sees his son point to him and say the word he has been waiting for.

"Dada!"

"That's right Chris. You're on a roll today."

Esme looks up to Carlisle and tells him the good news even though he already knows.

"He said mama to me earlier today. Now he is saying everyone's names including yours."

Carlisle takes Christopher in his arms and pushes his hair out of his face. _We really need to get him a haircut. _Carlisle says to himself. Even though everyone knows he needs one and soon.

"I'm really proud of you buddy. I love you Chris."

Christopher smiles at the both of his parents in respond at what Carlisle told him. They decide to let Christopher sleep in their room tonight since they wanted to be with their baby boy since they were so proud of him.

**3 Years Old:** **A/N: I'm skipping ages because it's easier for me. I'm sorry if it confuses you guys.**

Christopher was 3 years old as of now. He was growing into a fine young boy. Carlisle can tell his son had a good heart. Even though he is around humans and his throat hurts around them he never wants to hurt them. He usually tells Carlisle or Esme when his throat is bothering him so they can give him the animal blood they have stored for him.

The other children usually spend time with Chris, teaching him new things and helping him control his thirst. Jasper knew better than anyone on how bad it can get when you're around humans for a long period of time. Jasper usually helps Chris out the best that he can. He didn't want his little brother to suffer in silence. Everyone can see that at three years old he is really smart. He likes to hide what he is feeling and doesn't tell anyone what is going on. It takes Edward and Jasper to get it out of him.

Emmett was babysitting Christopher while the others were out hunting and Carlisle was working until ten at night. Emmett was giving Christopher a piggy back ride around the house but Christopher was getting bored and wanted to go outside.

"Outside Emmy."

"Mom and dad said you have to stay inside. It's going to rain little man."

"I wanna go outside!"

Emmett puts Chris down on the ground and knees down to him.

"How about I teach you how to play the xbox?"

Christopher was still a toddler and wasn't into listening to anyone in his family. He picks up a toy off of the ground and throws it at Emmett. It didn't hurt Emmett but he was surprised that he actually threw his toy at him. Christopher points to the door and starts to walk towards it. Emmett runs to him and picks him up while Christopher was screaming at him and kicking his feet. _This is not going good at all._

"Chris, come on stop this. Maybe if you do we will call mom and dad and see if you can go outside for a little while."

That seems to calm Christopher down. He sits patiently down while Emmett calls Esme. After the third ring she answers the phone.

"_Emmett, did something happen?"_

"No mom, but your son has a temper. He threw a toy at me because I couldn't take him outside. Damn he is strong for a three year old."

"_First off Emmett watch your language. Let me talk to Chris."_

Emmett hands the phone to Chris and Chris takes it from him.

"Mama?"

"_Yes baby it's me. Now can you explain to me why you threw a toy at your brother?"_

"He made me mad mama."

"_I understand that baby but you can't throw things at people when you're mad. It will get you nowhere expect in trouble. Do you understand me Chris?"_

"Yes mama, I'm sorry."

"_You have nothing to apologize for baby. Hand the phone back to Emmett. I love you Chris."_

"I love you too mama."

After five minutes Emmett hangs the phone up with Esme. Emmett picks Christopher up and they go into the living room to play the Xbox. Esme told him to not let Chris outside since he was being punished for what he did.

"I'm sorry Emmy."

"I was never mad at you Chris so you have nothing to be sorry for little man. I still love you."

Emmett ruffles his hair and Chris hits his hand away. For the next hour or so Emmett and Chris were playing video games on the Xbox while they wait for Carlisle to get home. Christopher doesn't sleep as much as regular humans since he didn't need much sleep like other humans. The others won't be home until tomorrow.

At ten pm Carlisle arrives home and was in awe at the sight he was seeing. Christopher was laying his head on Emmett's lap while Emmett was switching the channels on the TV. Carlisle goes over to them and Chris's head pops up when he sees his father. He jumps up and goes into his arms while Carlisle picks him up.

"Dada, I missed you."

"Did you have fun with Emmett?"

"Yes dada I did. We watch a movie and played some video games."

"I'm happy to hear you had a good day buddy."

Carlisle settles on the couch with Chris on his lap and Emmett next to him. Chris puts his thumb in his mouth and rests his head on his father's chest. They spend the night watching movies or a TV show that Chris likes. Carlisle did want Chris to sleep since he felt like his son needed it but he knows that Chris doesn't need to sleep as much since he is half-human and half-vampire.

**5 Years Old:**

It was November 12th which meant it was Christopher's 5th birthday. At 7am Christopher wakes up and runs into his parent's room jumping on the bed, very happy. He jumps into his parent's arms, laughing and smiling at them.

"Mama, daddy it's a special day today!"

Esme and Carlisle decide to play around with their son and pretend they don't know what he is talking about. They look at each other and back down at their son.

"It's a special day huh? I don't remember planning anything special today hm? How about you Carlisle?"

"I don't remember anything special planned today."

"Mama, daddy!"

"What, buddy, we don't remember anything planned today."

Christopher crosses his arms across his chest and pouts at them. Carlisle and Esme pull him backwards onto the bed and starts to tickle him which makes Christopher laugh really loud where everyone can hear him. After a while they stopped and stop pretending since it was upsetting their son.

"It's my birthday mama and daddy."

"Yes it is buddy."

"How old are you, baby?"

Esme asks him and Christopher puts 5 fingers in the air. Esme and Carlisle get up from their bed and Esme picks Christopher up and brings him downstairs while Carlisle gets the present they got for Christopher. His birthday falls on a Monday so he has to wait until after his other siblings get home to have a party. Jasper was the only one home since he didn't feel up to going to school today. Christopher is let down onto the ground and he runs and slams into Jasper. Jasper laughs of course and knees down to him, ruffling his hair.

"Happy birthday little man."

"'Hanks Jazz."

"No problem little man. Come on let's go see what your mom is cooking for your birthday."

Jasper knees down more for Christopher to hop on his back. As brothers that was their thing. Christopher loved to be carried on Jasper's back since Jasper wasn't fast like Emmett and Edward was. He sits Christopher down at the stool at the table and Esme gives him a plate of food. Jasper sits next to Christopher and they spend their time talking. Carlisle comes downstairs with a present for his little boy. Esme and Carlisle take him over to the couch and they sit aside him. Carlisle gives his son a little black box and Christopher was confused by this.

"Open it, buddy."

Christopher opens it and sees a ring that looks like his father's but it was his favorite colors blue and silver. It had a C on the front of it. When Chris pulls it out it was attached to a necklace. Esme takes it from him and unclips it and puts it around his small neck. When she clips it she sees that it was big on him but Chris didn't seem to care.

"It's too big for you now but when you're older you can wear it around one of your fingers, buddy. Everyone in the family has a symbol of our coven and your mother and I thought it was the right time to give you yours."

"I love it daddy and mama!"

Christopher hugs the both of his parents and they hug him back. No one really would know what to do without Christopher in their lives. He made everyone in a happy mood, even Jasper and Edward. They love spending time with their little brother and the girls love to shop for his clothes, dress him up and do his hair but they were complete with Christopher in their lives and that will never change.


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Years Old:**

Christopher was ten years old now. He hit the two big numbers for a kid. Christopher wasn't a bad kid for his parents but sometimes he did have a temper with them when he didn't get his way. Carlisle and Esme have been expected it since he was going to be a teenager in a few years. Carlisle and Esme have noticed his abilities because of half-vampire side are growing also. He is becoming stronger, hearing is becoming stronger and his scent of smell is stronger. Carlisle and Esme let him go to school when he was 8 years old. They didn't know if Christopher was ready for school but so far he has been doing well. The only problem he has is that his throat burns when he is around the other humans.

Another problem that he hasn't told his parents or siblings is that people bully him because they think he is a freak. Christopher keeps everything that happens at school to himself since he knows he can handle it. He doesn't need his parents to handle something that is his problem.

Christopher was in the car with his father on his way to school. He really didn't want to go since he doesn't want to deal with people calling him a freak and trying to hurt him all the time. He was looking out the window and Carlisle looks over to him. Carlisle knew something has been going on with his son but he hasn't talk to him yet to find out what has been going on with him. They weren't close to school and now might be a good time to talk with him. Carlisle pats his son's knee and Christopher looks over at him.

"So how is school going for you Chris?"

Christopher shrugs his shoulders at his father.

"School is boring."

"Have you made any new friends since we moved here?"

"No, no one talks to me."

Carlisle and Esme always thought their son had friends in school but upon hearing from Christopher that he doesn't makes Carlisle worry a little. It was always easy for Christopher to make friends since he is the sweetest kid you can meet.

"Now why is that buddy?"

"I don't know. Can we just leave it alone?"

Christopher says to Carlisle with an attitude which makes Carlisle worry more. He knows his son and he doesn't give them attitude that much since he knows better.

"Christopher what is going on? Are the kids giving you a hard time?"

"No, why would you think that? Everything is fine. Can I just get inside before I'm late?"

Carlisle notices they were in the parking lot of the school and he starts the car off, parking the car in a parking space. He lifts his son's chin and Christopher's eyes meet his father's eyes.

"If anything is happening to you Chris your mother and I would like to know. You can tell us anything son, you know that."

"Nothing is happening to me dad. I would have told you guys by now."

"Ok son I'm taking your word for it. Get off to school and Jasper will be here to pick you up."

Christopher nods his head at his father and he opens the car door and walks to the steps of the school. He waves bye to his father as he drives off. Christopher really didn't want to go to school but he knew if he skipped his parents will find out and he will be in trouble for sure. With a deep breath he walks inside the school and walks fast to his locker so he can go to his first class and can avoid everyone. He was glad that Alice can't really see him in her visions yet since he was a half-breed and not full like the rest of his family.

When he opens his locker to get what he needs for the day one of the boys that bully him slap him aside the head and closes his locker on Christopher. Christopher has his head down the whole time but he gets smack aside the head again. This time he looks up at him with nothing but anger in his expression.

"I thought I told you freak if you come to school today you will regret it."

"Leave me alone!"

"The freak talks, I can't believe it."

Christopher clutches his fists in anger. He didn't care what happened to him or this guy if he fought him. All Christopher wanted to do was prove a point to him and have him leave him alone. Christopher takes his fist and punches the bully in his face. He falls to the ground but his friends grab Christopher and when he waves his hand in the air, the boy flies into the wall, hurting his back and head. When Christopher doesn't see him moving he freaks out and runs down the hallway, hitting a teacher in the progress.

"Now Chris you know there is no running in the hallway…"

He trails off when he sees the other student on the ground not moving. Another teacher grabs Christopher and takes him to the principle office. Christopher sits in the principal's office, still shocked at what he did. Christopher was close to crying because he didn't know if he was alive.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? Or do I have to call your parents and expel you?"

Christopher eyes wide at the word expel. He would be in huge trouble if he got expelled from school. Christopher finds his voice and explains the best he can.

"I don't know what happened and that's the truth. Troy always makes fun of me and always hurts me. He started the whole thing. The rest of it I don't know anything about it. Please don't expel me."

"Christopher I understand what you're saying to me about Troy bullying you. Believe me he bullies a lot of kids here but no one fights him back until now. But Christopher you seriously hurt him. He has to go to the hospital for back injuries and head injuries and he isn't waking up. I have to call your parents and discuss your punishment with you and them."

The principal starts dialing his house number, waiting for someone to answer. When Esme answers the principal tells her everything that has happened and she tells him she will call Carlisle. When they hang up the principal looks across to Christopher and sees that the boy had tears in his eyes. His head was in his hands and he was trying his hardest to not cry but how can he not? All Christopher is thinking that he probably killed him and he has never killed in his whole life.

After three hours of waiting Carlisle and Esme show up at the school and they rush to the office to see Christopher crying, with his head in his hands. Esme goes over to him and takes Christopher in her arms while Christopher holds onto her for dear life.

"You need to calm down Chris. Everything will work out fine ok just calm down for me baby."

Christopher nods his head as the answer to her but when she pulls away Christopher won't let go of her hand. Esme didn't mind through. She sits next to him with Carlisle on the side of her. The principal introduces himself to Carlisle and Esme and then explains everything to them. Carlisle and Esme didn't know what to make of it since Christopher's strength wasn't that strong. He was only ten years old.

"Now I told him he can be expelled for this since he did hurt another student. I don't want to expel him since I can see that he is only ten and isn't that strong. For now I will let you guys take him home. He is suspended until further notice."

"If I may ask how bad the other student is?"

Carlisle questions him.

"Well he can't move his back and he has a head injury but no one knows how bad he really is yet."

"Thank you. We will be on our way now."

Christopher leaves behind his parents and when they get to the parking lot they both turn around and look at Christopher. They take a deep breath and Esme knees down to him pushing his curly hair out of his face and wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry mama and daddy."

Carlisle knees beside his son and puts his hands on his shoulders which make Christopher look at him with sadness in his blue eyes.

"Buddy it will be okay. Can you tell us how he went into that wall?"

"His friends grabbed me when I punched him for calling me a freak and I waved my hand and he went flying. I never touched him daddy."

Carlisle and Esme knew what this meant. Their son has a power but it was powerful more powerful then Edward, Alice and Jasper's power. He can move people and things with his mind. There was no other vampire that had this power, well not one they know of. They didn't know how they are going to tell Chris since he already thinks he is a freak because of how different he is. They don't want him to think he is more of one.

Esme smiles at her little boy and takes both of his hands into hers to comfort him.

"Chris this was not your fault. I want to make that clear to you baby. You are one special little boy and that will never change about you. You are not a freak you are just different from other kids."

"But mama…"

"Do not but me young man. You are not a freak. I will not allow you to call yourself that. Your father and I do not view you as a freak, no one does. You are special that's what you are."

"But how did I do that?"

Carlisle squeezes his shoulder and he is the one to tell his son he has a power that he will learn to control.

"Buddy you know how Edward, Alice and Jasper have powers?"

Christopher nods his head at his father.

"Well son you seem to have a power also. You can move people and things with your mind."

Christopher was shock to hear this. He never thought he would have any powers since he never showed any signs before but now he knew his father wasn't lying to him. He didn't like that he had a power since it made his life more complicated.

"I don't want this."

"We know buddy but it's a good thing. You will have help controlling it. Your mother, I and your siblings will be here through the whole progress."

Christopher half smiles at them and they all get inside the car. He was still having doubts about this power of his. Christopher really didn't want this. All he has been wishing for was to be a normal kid without any of this to even worry about. Carlisle and Esme was very worried about their son. They knew one thing he wasn't going to return to that school until his power was under control. If it takes longer than a month or two for him to control it they might find another school for him. They want to protect their son from anything and that includes the kids at school that bully him.

When they park in the car in the driveway, Chris gets out of the car and goes upstairs to his room. He leaves his light off and slams his body on his bed. He puts his face into his pillow trying to ignore what everyone was talking about downstairs. When he couldn't ignore them he gets up and puts his radio on that had a CD in it. When it starts playing he higher the music and goes back onto his bed, hoping no one came upstairs and bothered him.

**11 Years Old:**

Christopher was now 11 years old and since he found out about his power he hasn't returned to school. He has more control over it and knows to only use it when he feels in danger or when any one in his family needs his help. Christopher has learned to accept his power instead of hating it. His parents agreed to not let him attend school until he hits high school age. They know it will be too hard for him.

Chris did want one thing from his parents and that was to go hunting without any one of his siblings or his parents. He felt like he needed to try it on his own since he will be a teenager soon. His mother was downstairs with his sisters and his father was in his office. He decides to ask his mother first since she wasn't going to say no right away like his father was going to.

When he gets down there he grabs a drink from the fridge and sits on one of the seats while his mother turns away from washing the dishes and looks at her son with her eyebrows raise. Esme knew he wanted something when he was smiling at her and is actually out of his room for once.

"Ok Chris what do we want now?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering something."

"And what is that?"

"Well I was wondering if you and dad will let me go hunting on my own tonight."

Esme stops the water from washing the dishes and closes her eyes. She knew Chris wanted to do this sooner or later and she was too overprotective of him to let him go off on his own. She was always scared about what can happen to him.

"Chris you already know you can't."

"But mom I can protect myself. Even you and dad say I'm getting stronger by the day."

"Yes baby I know you can but that's not the point."

Edward walks in on them when they were talking and Edward ruffles with Chris's hair and laughs at his face. Edward sits next to Chris while he speaks again.

"Mom I'm eleven now I can take care of myself."

"Chris you aren't old enough to hunt by yourself yet, when you're older then maybe but not now."

"But mom…"

"Chris I've made my decision."

Christopher gets off of the stool and walks past Carlisle and goes up the stairs to his room. He closes the door behind him and puts his light on along with his TV. He puts the volume up high so he doesn't hear his parents downstairs or anyone else. Yes Christopher was mad because he wanted to prove to his parents he was old enough to hunt on his own. He wasn't going to be child forever and wants to start doing things on his own. He couldn't take it anymore with his parents being overprotective of him.

Christopher did have an idea but it wasn't a smart one. He wanted to sneak out and show his parents he doesn't really need them that much anymore. Christopher also knew if he did do this he would be in huge trouble with his parents but then again they won't find out.

Christopher made his decision and he gets himself ready to go. He higher his TV more so his parents don't hear him jumping out of the window. Around 7 at night he was ready to go and he shuts his light off leaving his TV on. He opens his big screen window and looks down and jumps down. He runs into the woods and starts to hunt like the way he always does.

After an hour of hunting, he decides to go back home since he knew he could be in trouble with his parents. He just hoped they haven't noticed him gone but that was a long shot with his parents.

As he is running towards the direction of his house he smelled a human scent. It was almost 8 at night so he didn't know why anyone would be in the forest at dark. He stops running and starts walking at a fast pace. If there was a human in the forest he didn't want to alarm them by running at an inhuman rate.

When he gets on top of a small hill he was hearing the humans speaking loudly about something. It sounded like a fight to Chris and he does what he can and hides so they don't see him. A few minutes into the fight Chris hears a loud boom and he covers his ears since it was really loud to him due to his vampire hearing. When he peeks around the corner to see what happened. He almost screams but covers his mouth. The other guy was on the floor and the other guy was holding a gun.

Chris didn't know what just happened but he is scared for his life at this moment. He might be half-vampire but he doesn't know yet if he can heal from wounds like a gunshot. Chris foot hits a branch and it breaks it causing the guy with the gun to look up and straight at Chris.

Chris doesn't use his vampire speed which he knew he should have but he tries to run away from the guy but he takes him and throws him backwards onto the floor. Chris had tears in his eyes and looks up at him with fear in his eyes.

At this point Chris taps into his power to try to get a hold of Edward in his mind. He closes his eyes and sends the mental message to Edward, hoping it works.

'_Eddie it's me Chris. I'm sorry. I really need all of you right now. There is a guy next to me with a gun and he is going to shoot me! Please Eddie; please I'm sorry I don't want to die!'_

"Do you think it's a good thing to listen in on other people's conversations?"

"N-No I'm s-sorry, p-please."

He knees down to Chris with the gun in hand. He smiles evilly at Chris.

"I would never kill a child but you just witnessed something you shouldn't have seen. Now I know kids and they don't keep things to themselves so all I have to say is I'm sorry but I can't trust you to keep your mouth shut. The only way no one will know is if I kill you."

"P-please don't d-do t-this. I will k-keep I-it to m-myself."

"I'm sorry but I can't take the risk."

Chris closes his eyes preparing to be killed but when he doesn't feel any pain he opens his eyes and sees Edward slamming the guy into the tree and hits the gun out of his hand. Chris was in shock at almost dying. Carlisle and Esme touch him and it scares him half to death.

He starts hitting his parents and screaming at them to let go of him. Carlisle gets a firm grip on his frightened son's arms and Esme helps him open his eyes to see who was here.

"Chris, its mama and daddy, we aren't here to hurt you baby. Your safe, open your eyes Chris."

Chris slowly opens his eyes and he jumps into his parent's arms, breaking down crying. He was scared for his life and seeing his parents made him know he was alive and safe.

"'M sorry, I'm s-so s-sorry."

"Christopher it's okay buddy, all that matters is that you're safe."

"Y-your n-not m-mad a-at m-me?"

"It does not matter Chris."

Chris looks up at his mother and father. Esme wipes the tears from his face and hugs her son. When Esme and Carlisle got the message from Edward about the gun and their son was going to be killed they didn't wait for anyone. They ran to where Chris was while Edward and the rest of the boys dealt with the guy that tried killing their own son.

Chris was in shock still as Carlisle could tell. Chris wouldn't let go of his father's wrist when they try to help him stand up. He was holding onto his mom's arm while his other arm was around his father's wrist. He was still pretty upset and wasn't talking to his siblings.

When they arrive home Chris falls asleep in his father's arms. He was sleeping fine in his father's arms but Esme and Carlisle was nervous about letting him sleep on his own tonight since they saw something in their son they never thought they will see. He was shocked and he had a panic attack on the way home.

They wanted to make sure he was going to be okay but they knew it will take time for him to be better. They were mad that he left when Esme told him no about going hunting by himself. All of that angry went away when they found out their son was going to die if they didn't get to him in time.

Truthfully they didn't want to let Chris out of their sight. He was so close to death. Esme was really upset. She was scared to death they wouldn't get there in time and she would lose her baby boy. Carlisle didn't really know what to think all he heard was 'killed' out of Edward's mouth and he ran out of the door. Chris meant a lot to his family, especially his father.

For now they were glad that their son was alive and home with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a story I really see it being good. I write to get my writings out there. I'm working on other stories and trying to put my work into this one. This is basically my second story that I see in my mind since Twilight first came out. I don't care if people don't like it, I'm just trying. This is my first time writing a fan fiction. The only one I can say I did well on was Cullen Twins. **

**All I can ask for is you guys to read it, do what you do best and review. I would like to think what everyone thinks of it, but I don't ask for reviews because all I care about is writing and getting my writings out there. **

**13 Years Old:**

Christopher was growing up fast in his family's eyes. His birthday was last month and he is 13 years old, a teenager. His voice is changing which makes him sound weird, well to him and his height isn't the normal height for a 13 year old, 4'10, but his parents aren't that worry since he was born early and he was always short for his age so they know he will develop in time. Chris doesn't like going through puberty since he didn't like his voice sounding the way it does and he was still short which he didn't like. Chris did have a talent for singing and dancing. He was writing his own songs and started to sing them and to his family he has a really great voice.

The only thing that came out of him turning 13 was that he had enough control to go back to school and he was starting 8th grade. He was able to start his first day two days ago and he did like it. Some of the kids there were nice to him while the other kids weren't that nice to him. He was being bullied by boys on a football team and some girls since the boys in his grade weren't that short like he is and he was really shy in front of people so he barleys talks. They call Chris all sorts of names and one threated to fight him but Chris just tries his best to not listen to any of it. He didn't need a repeat of 5th grade.

In his studies Chris was smarter than any of the kids in his grade. His grades prove it. He did his work and tests faster than any of the other kids and he knew every answer to any question that was asked. It made the other kids look at him as strange because not every kid in his grade was as smart as him. Chris didn't care through because it meant he will pass and some of the other kids might not.

It was Chris's third day of his new school and the 8th grade. He was on his way to his locker to get his things when he bumps into a girl. The girl falls onto the ground along with both of their things and Chris starts picking them up and extends his hand out to this girl. When she looks up and meets eyes with this boy she was dumbstruck by his beauty. She blinks a few times and Chris is smiling at her and chuckles when she doesn't say anything.

"I should have been looking where I was going, are you alright?"

"Um I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. Here are your books."

Chris hands the books to her and she hands his things to him. Chris was amazed by how beautiful she was. Being 13 he was into girls now and his brothers have tried to talk to him about girls so he wasn't nervous talking them and right now he was kind of nervous which he really isn't anymore.

"Thank you; I'm Cassie Ortiz by the way."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Christopher Cullen but everyone calls me Chris."

"Your new here right?"

"Yeah I am I don't know many people here."

"Well now you know me."

Chris laughs and Cassie touches him and some spark goes through Chris. It was a new feeling to him. Chris's throat stills to burn while he was next to Cassie. He had good self-control and never had this problem since he started school and it was strange to him. He didn't know what was going on.

"I have to get to class. I will see you later ok?"

"Yeah I should get going too. See you later Chris."

Cassie smiles while she walks away and waves goodbye to Chris. Chris runs to the bathroom with sweat coming down his face. He couldn't believe how bad his throat was at this point. All he could do was think about sinking his teeth into her. Chris checks the stalls to make sure no one else was in the bathroom. He puts his bag and books onto the floor of the bathroom and splashes water onto his face. This pain is unbearable. Chris didn't want to call his parents but he has no choice right now. He couldn't go to class; if he does he will lose control.

Chris takes his phone out of his pocket and he strolls down to his mom's number since his father was working and won't be able to leave to come get him. As the phone rings Chris takes his hat off of his head and squeezes it in his hand to try to get control so he doesn't kill anyone.

'_Chris, is something wrong?'_

'Mom can you come pick me up? I can't control myself right now, my throat is burning really bad and I have a really bad headache.'

'_Didn't you hunt last night honey?'_

'Yes I did so I don't know what the problem is. All I know is if I stay here I will most likely kill someone.'

'_Okay Chris, go to the office and wait for me. I will be there soon.'_

'Okay thank you mom.'

They hang up the phone while Chris gets his things. The hallways shouldn't have kids in them because it was class time. Chris puts his hat back onto his head and he walks to the main office. When he gets there he explains to the people in the office he is waiting for his mom to come pick him up and he sits down, waiting.

After almost twenty minutes Chris sees his mom walk into the office. Esme signs out her son for the day and they go outside to the car. When they are inside the car, Esme turns over to her son and sees how bad he was trying to control the urge to have human blood. Esme knows her son has really good control when it came around humans. He never was this bad before so something must have happen.

"Honey, what happened before you called me?"

"I don't know, I think I made a new friend that is a girl. I bump into her by accident and while we were talking my throat was burning like crazy and I wanted to kill her but I kept fighting that urge. When she touched me I felt this spark going through me and it made everything worst. I don't know why this is happening."

Esme knew what was happening to her son and with this girl. She didn't think it would happen until he was much older but Chris was a cutie to the girls so she wasn't surprise that he found his soul mate so early. Esme smiles at Chris and Chris takes his hat off and puts it on the head board.

"Chris this is nothing to worry about. You will need to get under control again but what you are explaining isn't a bad thing. Chris you have this spark with her and this urge to kill her because her blood is calling to you, it means you found your soul mate."

Chris looks straight up at his mother when he hears her. How was this happening now? This whole being half-vampire was stressing Chris out. Chris didn't even expect to have a girlfriend at all because he wasn't that good talking to girls. Chris tries to wrap his head around it but it wasn't something he was happy about. In Chris's mind he was too young to have a girlfriend and now she is a soul mate. This is just too much for him.

"Being half-vampire is too hard. I never thought I would find someone this early. I'm only 13 mom."

"Well sweetie sometimes you find your soul mate earlier then you expected. This can be a good thing for you Chris. Let's get you home where you are not around humans."

Chris nods his head in agreement at his mother while she drives away. When Chris gets home he goes upstairs to his room, kicks his shoes next to his arm chair and puts his bag on the floor. He puts his music on from his phone and lies in his bed trying to make sense of what he was told. He wasn't ready for a relationship or for someone he probably has to be with as he gets older.

Downstairs Esme has just gotten off the phone with Carlisle telling him what was happening with their son. Carlisle was shocked to say the least. He didn't think this will happen to his son until he was in high school at least. It was something he was happy about for his son but Carlisle knows his son really well and he knows that Chris isn't taking this well.

It was already night time and Chris was still in his room when his father comes home from work. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice were all told what happened to their little brother at school and that they should leave him alone. From what Jasper was getting from his emotions he can tell that Chris wasn't happy about this and that he didn't want this to be happening now and that he didn't want to be bothered. Chris was still listening to his music, trying to shut out the voices of his family. When he hears his father's voice that is when he turns his music up more. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Carlisle was worried about his son and so was Esme. He shuts everyone out when something happens to him. It takes days at times to make Chris actually talk to them. Carlisle didn't want his son to shut them out so he tries to go and talk to his troubled son. Carlisle gets to his son's door and hears his music. It wasn't happy music so Carlisle had a lot in for him.

He knocks on the door and surprisingly Chris tells his father to come in. Chris takes his headphones out while Carlisle takes a sit next to him. Chris was turned away, not paying attention to his father. He really had nothing to say and Chris knew he was basically going to say the same thing his mother said to him on the drive home.

"Buddy, talk to me, what is going on in that head of yours?"

Carlisle says with a chuckle and smile to his question. Chris didn't want to ignore his father since it will do no good for him.

"I'm 13 years old dad I'm not ready for something like this."

"Chris, it was going to happen. It happens to everyone, including Edward. You remember how Edward had to miss school two months ago because of a new girl there and he had no control and was going to hurt her?"

Chris remembers that clearly. Edward came home in a rage and he left for three days to get himself under control again. Since then he has been seeing the new girl at his school by the name of Bella. The whole family is supposed to meet her next weekend. Edward hasn't said anything but everyone knows that is his girlfriend.

Chris nods his head at his father.

"That is what is happening with you. Instead of hating it Edward came to his senses and realizes it was fate and he can't fight fate. Chris the big question is do you like her?"

"I just met her. When I saw her look up at me I was kind of speechless. I had no idea how to talk to her and I never have that problem so it was weird to me. I guess it's safe to say I do like her but I don't want to just tell her that."

"And you don't have to. You can be her friend, get to know her more and then see what you want. Everything will work out fine Chris; just do me and your mom a favor?"

Carlisle been needed to talk to Chris about how he shuts everyone out and he needs to stop doing that. Carlisle wanted him to trust them and come to them about things that were bothering him. Carlisle didn't want his son to hold in all his feelings one day and all his feelings come out in a bad way.

"I want you to come to us if you ever need to talk to us. I know you like to shut everyone out when something happens but you can't do that buddy. Hiding your feelings will do you no good. You have a big family and every one of your siblings including me and mom are here for you. Do you understand what I'm telling you Chris?"

"Yes dad I understand. I promise I will try to not shut everyone out. Thanks for helping me out with this."

Carlisle ruffles his son's curly hair and Chris pushes his hair away which makes both of them laugh. Chris felt better now. It was wonders what his parents can do to make him feel better about himself and his decisions.

"Now come on downstairs and join your siblings. Your mother will have dinner ready soon for you."

"Okay I'll be down in a minute."

Carlisle leaves his son's room while Chris puts his phone on the charger and his headphones on the night stand next to his bed. He understood now and now he decided the best thing he can do is befriend Cassie and just see where it goes. The only problem Chris had been his control. He has great self-control. His throat burns and craves for human blood but he doesn't give in. He hasn't fed from a human and he wasn't going to start now. If Cassie and Chris were meant to be together then he will make it happen because so far just thinking about her makes Chris have a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two days later:**

Chris has returned to school after he has missed two days due to his thirst. He got it back under control which made him happy. He can see Cassie and become her friend. It was a test for Chris to see if his self-control was really back to normal or he will think of killing her again. Chris was at his locker, saying hi to the kids that talk to him but he doesn't really call them his friends. Chris looks around for Cassie and after a while he finds her at her locker, talking to a girl that was in 7th grade. Chris goes up to her without another thought and he smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Hey, I hope you remember me."

Chris says with a chuckle in his voice. Cassie laughs at his lame joke and closes her locker.

"Yes I do remember you Chris, hello to you too."

Chris throat was starting to hurt but it wasn't as bad as it was three days ago. Being around her was making Chris a much happier person. He just still can't believe he found someone he can probably share the rest of his life with. Cassie was beautiful in his eyes and was the sweetest girl anyone can be friends with. Chris decides to walk her to class. They talk about what their interests were and what their favorite subjects were and if they had siblings. When Chris says he has five siblings, three brothers and two sisters, Cassie was surprise by this.

"You have five siblings? Are you joking with me?"

"No sadly I'm not."

Chris says with a chuckle to his voice.

"You see my parents adopted them all because they were told they couldn't have kids. My parents were really surprise when my mother became pregnant with me but to them I'm their miracle child since they really believe they couldn't have kids."

"I can't even deal with one little brother, how do you deal with five?"

"They can get annoying especially my three older brothers but they make my life more fun. My sisters on the other hand are the ones I try to avoid because they always want to do my hair or pick my outfits out."

Chris laughs at what he says along with Cassie. His siblings do annoy him at times but he loves them and is happy that they are his brothers and sisters. He couldn't be an only child that will be boring for him. He cannot imagine his life without his brothers and sisters.

"What do your parents do for work?"

Cassie asks Chris. Cassie wanted to get to know him and she wanted to be his friend so asking about his life was one step to that.

"My dad, Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital and my mom, Esme is a home decorator, how about yours?"

"My mom doesn't work, she is a stay at home mom and my dad is a lawyer so I barely see him."

Chris notices a hint of sadness in her voice but he hears the bell ring so he can't ask her about it. Chris lends in and gives her a hug and Cassie does the same back to him. Just hugging her and having her close to him was making him know he made the right decision in being her friend. He didn't want to let go of her. Cassie does let go of Chris and she goes inside her class. Chris knew he was going to be late but it didn't matter to him.

**After school:**

Throughout the school day Cassie and Chris became closer as friends. Cassie explained that she misses her dad and wishes he was home more. Chris did wish at that point he can tell her that he was half-human/half-vampire because if he did tell her his troubles like she did then she will understand more but it won't happen since Cassie is a human and can't know about vampires. Cassie did refer to Chris as her best friend now. He was actually listening to Cassie and he was there for her which is what Cassie needed in a friend. Her life wasn't as good as everyone thinks and since she doesn't have many friends she trusted she keeps everything to herself. It is surprising her that she trusts Chris so much. She is telling him things she will never tell anyone else and she can see that Chris was telling her things that he wouldn't tell anyone else either.

Cassie felt happy with him in her life. She is actually smiling and is exciting about going to school. They are in the parking lot, talking on a bench while Chris and Cassie were waiting for their rides.

"You know I never felt like I belong in my family."

Chris admits to Cassie. Cassie has been telling him things since they have been talking so Chris decides to tell her what he thinks and how he feels since he can never talk to his parents. He had a good friend to be there for him so he was going to confide in her.

"Why do you think that? Surely you belong or god wouldn't have picked your family to be your family."

"My dad is this successful doctor; my mom is really great at everything she does. My older siblings know what they want to do when they finish school but me I'm not as smart as them. Since this semester started it has gotten harder for me. I feel like if they knew their son was failing Science they will look to me as a failure."

"Chris I might have just meant you but you are a really smart kid. I'm younger then you and even I know that you're not a failure. Your only 13 you don't need to know what you what to do yet until maybe next year. Have you told them you are failing?"

Chris has fear in his eyes. He was super scared to tell his parents that he was failing. They will be so disappointed in him and the worst part is that they will probably look to him as the dumbest kid alive. Chris always has these thoughts but they have never been this bad before.

"No I don't have the heart to tell them. My dad tells all the nurses and doctors how smart I am and how I 'am getting better grades in school than half of these kids. They are proud of me and that will be ruined once they know the truth."

"Nothing will be ruined. Your parents will be proud of you even if you're failing. You're their son and they can't be that angry at you if you're failing. You really should tell them. Everything will work out for you."

Chris looks over to Cassie and she was smiling at him with her hand on his back. They have been hugging each other so Cassie thought to make him feel better to add some comfort since he does that to her when she tells him difficult things. Chris nods his head at her in agreement.

"I will tell them tonight when my dad gets out of work."

"Everything will be fine. They will be angry maybe punish you but being honest with them is the best thing."

"Oh believe me they will punish me."

Chris takes a cell phone out and decides to ask for her number. It wouldn't be wrong of him to ask for her number since it's just him being her friend.

"My brother, Jasper should be here soon to get me; do you want to trade numbers?"

Cassie hands her hand out and Chris puts his phone in her hand. Cassie puts her number in his phone while Chris does the same. Jasper pulls into the parking lot at that point and Chris sees him and stands up. Cassie stands up also and they hand their phones back to each other.

"You can call me or text me anytime you need to talk to someone. I will always answer even if it's late at night."

Chris tells Cassie and Cassie says Chris can do the same. Chris and Cassie hug goodbye and he waves to her while he walks to the car. Chris opens the passenger seat and throws his bag in the back before he sits down. Chris sits in the seat while Jasper was grinning at him. Jasper can easily tell that Chris had feelings for this girl because of his emotions. It wasn't hard to miss that smile on his little brother's face and the better mood he has been in lately.

"So let me guess that is the girl you like?"

Jasper asks his brother while he drives down the road in the direction of the house.

"Yes it is you guessed right."

"Did you get her number?"

"Yeah before you came I did."

Jasper playfully hits his little brother on the arm and Chris hits him back. In the car Chris starts to play around with the radio since Jasper didn't have music on that Chris likes.

"Little man you know this is my car right? I didn't give you permission to touch my radio."

Chris still smiles when he hears his nickname his brothers call him. He will never grow out of that since he was the youngest in the family and that was something his brothers like to call him. It made him love his brothers more.

"I didn't like the music you had on."

"Too bad little man, we are home anyways."

Chris hits Jasper again on the arm and Jasper runs after Chris and when he catches up to his little brother he picks him up and throw him carefully on the couch in the living room. Esme comes into the room to see what was going on and is smiling at the sight before her.

"What did he do now to deserve that treatment Jasper?"

"Nothing mom I just like picking on my little brother."

Esme helps Chris off of the couch and fixes his hair because it was a big mess. Chris gets his phone off of the ground and into his pocket.

"So Chris how was your day at school? Did you talk to Cassie?"

"Yes mom and I got her number."

"I'm happy for you sweetie."

Chris was glad that she was in a good mood. He still needed to tell her and his dad that he was failing because if he doesn't then most likely the school will call and tell his parents then he will be in bigger trouble then he already is. He got a test back from his teacher and it was a F which was kind of his fault because since the new semester started and he found out he didn't know Science that well he gave up and wasn't trying no more. That explanation won't go well with his parents.

Chris makes the decision to tell his mom before his dad comes home. His mom wasn't that hard to tell things to. He was still nervous to but he needed to tell her without his dad here. Chris looks up from his phone and he puts it on the coffee table. His mom was in the kitchen making him a snack so Chris takes a deep breath and he walks into the kitchen ready to tell her.

Chris sits on the stool at the bar table and he takes his hat off and puts it on the table, rubbing his hand on his leg trying to not be nervous but how can he not be? This isn't news your mother or father is expecting to hear from their smart son.

"Mom, can we talk for a minute?"

She looks away from what she is doing when she hears Chris ask her that. She can see by her son's face that it was something important. Esme can see that he was really nervous but Esme can't really think why he will be as nervous as he is.

"Of course you can honey, what do you need to talk about?"

Esme asks while she sits across from him. Chris takes a big deep breath while he tries to tell her. _This wasn't going to even go well_ Chris says to himself.

"I don't want you to be angry with me or dad. I was stupid keeping this from you guys for almost a month and it was stupid of me to think I can get it better without someone's help. I got my grade for Science and for this whole month I've been failing…"

Chris trails off at this point to see how his mother was going to react. Esme was kind of shocked that he was failing. He was a very smart boy, always was more mature then kids his age. Esme never would think that he wasn't doing okay in school. She thought he was doing fine but now that wasn't true, he was struggling but Esme also didn't like that he lie to them saying his grades were fine when in one subject he was getting a F.

"Christopher, why did you lie to us, why didn't you tell me and your father when we asked how you were doing in school?"

Chris was looking down, away from his mother. He couldn't look at her because she was disappointed in him and that was the worst feeling ever.

"I don't know, I've been trying to get my grade up before my report card came out."

"Christopher that is no excuse, you have me and your father to help you in your school work and your brothers and sisters. There is no excuse to lie to us."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I know you are Christopher but tell me the truth and don't lie again, did you try to do your work?"

"After a while I couldn't understand it so I got angry and I gave up. I started to stop doing my work and on my tests I wouldn't know what to do so I left them blank. I know I shouldn't have done any of that but I didn't want to admit I was a failure to my own parents."

Esme was next to Chris after he says he is a failure. That isn't something she wanted to hear him say. Esme picks his head up to look at Esme. Chris had tears coming down his face but Esme wipes them away.

"Christopher Marshall Cullen you are not a failure. You are a smart young boy who is struggling in one subject. Everyone has problems with their school work once in a while it doesn't mean there a failure. Your father and I would never think of you as a failure and I do not want to hear you call yourself that again."

"But mom it's true. Every one of you are smart, smarter than me. Y'all know what you want to do. But I will never know. I can't even pass an easy subject."

"Christopher stop referring to yourself as a failure. You are young. You don't need to know yet what you want to do. We have been on this earth for a long time so it's easier for your brothers and sisters to know what they want to do after school is over. You don't need to worry about any of this yet. As for failing Science it is a hard subject for some kids. You can believe me or not but I had a hard time at Science when I was your age."

Chris never knew this about his mother. He looks up at her and sees that she is smiling as she said that.

"Really mom you had a hard time too?"

"Yes I almost didn't pass but I did with the help of my parents. And that is what will happen with you. I will tell your father about this when he gets home and you will have to talk to him also. You will be punish so I expect you to not fight your father or me on the punishment we give you. Do you understand Christopher?"

"Yes mom I understand."

"Go up to your room until I speak with your father. Do whatever homework you have and if you need help come to me or one of your siblings."

"Okay I promise I will."

Esme watches Chris go upstairs with his back bag and sits at the table thinking about what her son told her. He felt like a failure to them and that he will never be a good son. Christopher didn't need to say that part but Esme knew that is what he meant to say. She knew Christopher was big on telling them everything that is going on with him. Even though he actually talks to them now instead of shutting them out he still hides his feelings and what is really going on in school. Esme knew he was stubborn just like Carlisle but that wasn't a good thing. Esme finishes what she doing while she is waiting for Carlisle to come home to talk to him.

**Later In the Day:**

Christopher finished his homework an hour after he was told to do it from his mom. He was texting Cassie and told her that he told his mom he was failing one of his classes. Chris is really nervous because his father was due to come home any minute. Christopher was lying in his bed trying to not think about what his father will say to him. He already knew his mother was disappointed in him but it will hard on him if his father will be disappointed in him.

After 5:00pm Christopher heard his father walk into the door. Chris gets up from his bed and puts his music on, not blasting it but enough so he doesn't hear his father and mother talking. Chris sits on his couch, looking out the window not looking forward to the conversation he will have with his dad.

**Downstairs:**

"Christopher told you all of this after school?"

Carlisle was just told by his wife, Esme, that Christopher was failing his class and lied to them about it. Carlisle didn't like it when any of the kids lied to him and Esme. They wanted their kids to be honest but they knew children lie from time to time to not get in trouble. Christopher they never expected to lie to them since he always told them to truth. Carlisle was disappointed in his son but also couldn't believe he didn't come to them for help. It was normal for Chris to hide all of his feelings and especially if he was failing from his parents. It was something he couldn't just tell to go away. With school he usually did come to his parents if he needed help but this was new to them.

"I did talk to him and let him know I will be speaking to you about it. He has been up in his room since he came home from school. He told me a few things that worry me, Carlisle."

"And what did he tell you?"

"He said he was a failure Carlisle. He thinks that he is a failure. I try to tell him he isn't one and that we don't think that of him but he probably doesn't believe me."

Esme was worry about Christopher. Carlisle was also worry about his son. Sometimes the parents wish they can get into Christopher's mind and hear what he was thinking because he never tells them. Edward was the only one that actually knows at least Christopher blocks him from his mind which he has gotten very good at. Christopher can comminute with Edward through his mind which was a good gift for Christopher. They whole family knew Christopher was powerful and that it doesn't make anything better for their son.

"I will go talk to him and don't worry I'll go easy on him for now."

Esme and Carlisle hug each other and Carlisle kisses his wife on the forehead and let's go of her to go talk to his youngest son. As Carlisle is approaching his son's room, he hears his music and then he hears his son shut it off. _He must have heard me_, Carlisle thinks to himself. He knocks on Chris's door and Chris opens it without a second thought.

"Your mother and I were talking downstairs and she told me that you were failing one of your classes, is that right Christopher?"

"Yes dad your right. Before you say anything else I want you to know I'm sorry for not telling you guys."

"I know you are Christopher. Your mother also mentions to me what you are thinking in that head of yours?"

Christopher puts his head down, trying to hide his face expression from his father. He looks down at his shoes and he feels his father pick his head up so Christopher can look at Carlisle. All he saw in his father's eyes were love and understanding.

"Is it true son that you are thinking you are a failure?"

Christopher bites his lip and nods his head, scared to speak at this moment.

"Christopher I want you to listen to me and listen to me well. You are not, and never will be a failure. You are a very smart young boy, always have been, even when you were just born. No one in this family thinks of you as a failure. Yes you are failing a class but that doesn't mean you are a failure at life. Buddy you are a talented young boy and smart in your subjects. I see that you try your hardest when it comes to your school work. I don't see a failure in you Chris, I see a successful young boy with a bright future ahead of him."

Christopher eyes grow wide. He never thought his father paid attention much to him since he was always working and they barely had a chance to spend time with each other like they use to do before he turned 13. Christopher didn't really know what to say. His parents both thought that of him and if he does think about it he does have a bright future ahead of him.

"I didn't think you or mom thought that of me."

"Oh Chris we have always thought that of you even when you were just a day old."

"I'm sorry I even thought that of myself. I guess I was upset and scared that I was failing."

Carlisle hugs his son and Chris hugs his father back. When they let go of each other Carlisle now has to punish his son for lying about failing. He never punished his youngest son before so this will be new for the both of them.

"Now son we have to get to your punishment."

"You're punishing me?"

Chris asks with wide eyes. He didn't think he would be punished. He thought maybe his father will talk to him that's all.

"Do not look shocked by this. You made a mistake and yes your mother and I know you are sorry but you still need to learn not to do it again. Do you understand Christopher?"

Chris puts his head down so his father won't see that he didn't like the fact he was being punished. It was new to Chris and being 13 he did not like he will be punished.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now you will be grounded for two weeks and will only leave the house to go hunting. For those two weeks you will bring home your science work and your mother will help you out with what you are assigned. I will call your teacher tomorrow morning and let her know to give you all your assignments you have missed and didn't do. Also your phone will be taken away for the rest of this week. You will get it back on Sunday."

_What, my cell phone?_ Chris was angry by this. He thought he was being punished enough but no his father has to take his phone away. His phone was in his pocket and Chris wasn't going to give it up. He didn't care if he was enough trouble as it was.

"Give me your phone son."

"No."

Carlisle was surprise his son was saying no to him when Chris understood he was being punished for this. With a stern look Carlisle looks down at his son.

"Christopher I suggest you do not fight with me on this."

"It's not fair. You are grounding me for two weeks and making me do all my work in front of mom. This isn't fair. All I did was lie about my stupid grade. It isn't like I killed a freaking human!"

Chris shuts his mouth when he sees his father glare at him for yelling. Carlisle didn't want to do this to his son but it seems like he didn't want to listen and this will get him to listen. Carlisle gets off the bed and turns his son around and smacks him three times on his bottom. Chris has tears coming down his face and was in shocked that his father spanked him. Chris knew he did that to his siblings if it was a big thing they did to get in trouble but in Chris's mind he never thought Carlisle would do that to him.

"You do not scream at me or fight me on your punishment. Whatever punishment your mother and I decide for you, it's for you to learn a lesson. I did not want to do that to you Christopher but I will not have you yelling at me and trying to say it isn't fair because as far as I'm concern it is fair."

"I-I'm s-sorry dad."

Christopher takes his cell phone out and hands it to his father. He knew he did wrong and this was the punishment they decided and he needed to accept it.

"Christopher your mother and I love you very much. You're still young and you will make mistakes before you hit 17 and not age anymore. We are your parents and we need to raise you right and correct you when you do make mistakes so it doesn't happen again. Do you understand what I'm saying buddy?"

"Yes dad I do. I'm really sorry. I love you both too and I get that I did wrong and shouldn't have try to fight you on it."

Carlisle hugs his son and whips his tears away, kissing him on the forehead. Carlisle smiles at his son in reassure that everything was fine now between them now and Chris smiles at his father which was telling him that his son was all better now. Carlisle wasn't happy giving his son his first spanking but he needed to let him know that yelling and trying to fight with him isn't accepted in this family.

Christopher and Carlisle go downstairs after they talked so Christopher can eat his dinner. Carlisle did let her know what happened since she wasn't listening in on their conversation. Esme was surprised but she knew how kids his age can be like when they get grounded. It was to be expected from their thirteen year old son. Esme and Carlisle were glad that their son did tell them and that he finally accepted his punishment. They knew it won't be easy raising him but they are getting a hand of things.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I don't own the story just the characters Christopher and Cassie. Well you know what to do if you want to. **_

_**If you're wondering I make my characters like Jaden more human as a vampire. I figure that vampires have the same teenage problems as teenage humans. I hope y'all still support this story and review because I'm working my hardest on this re write. **_

_**-xxMarie93**_

Christopher was near to the end of the school year. His grade in science has improved since he told his parents about him failing. He was bringing his assignments home with him and his mother or one of his siblings help him with the work. His grade was now a B which was much better than it was before. Christopher was happy about school ending soon. He will be going to 8th grade and will get to spend the summer with Cassie. They have agreed to hang out as much as they can over the summer and Christopher can't be any happier. He was hoping they can be more than friends this summer but Christopher didn't know if Cassie will want that and he was nervous to ask her.

Chris was walking to the main office because the principal called him out of class to talk to him. He knew he didn't do anything wrong so he doesn't know what in the world he needed to talk to him about. He was getting nervous as he walks into the main office and into the back where Mr. Davis, the principal's office is. He knocks on the door and Mr. Davis tells him to come in.

He sits across from the big desk and he looks over to Chris and smiles at him since it wasn't bad news or anything he was about to tell him.

"You can relax Christopher, you are not in trouble."

"Then why did you call me down here?"

"I will get to that. Your grade, especially your science grade, has improved since your first day here. You are a very smart young boy. There are smart kids here but you are the brightest of them all. You seem to have a chance to skip two grades."

"Like my 8th grade year?"

"Yes but also your 9th grade year. I have been talking with the principal of Forks high school and he has seen your grades and some of your work and he seems to think, including me, that you should skip your 8th and 9th year and go to your 10th year."

Christopher's mouth almost drops open. _Skipping not just one grade but two, I must be smarter then I think_. Chris says to himself in happiness. He couldn't believe he was getting this chance. Edward was a freshman in that school, along with Alice which means he will be in the same grade as them and will graduate with them. Chris was really happy and proud of himself at this moment. This was a chance he couldn't let pass. He didn't need to worry about Cassie since he will still be able to see her. They will just be in different schools next year.

"So Christopher what do you think?"

"It sounds really great. I didn't think I was that smart but I guess I underestimate myself. I would love to skip to my sophomore year. I can't pass it up."

"I'm happy to hear you want to do this. Your parents will need to know about this, so I wrote up a letter for them, explaining what will happen and why you are advancing to 10th grade. Congrats Christopher, I'm happy to say you were a great student at Forks middle school."

"Thank you Mr. Davis."

Christopher leaves the office with a smile on his face. The last bell rings for the day. Christopher wanted to tell Cassie the good news. She will be happy for him like she always is when something good happens in his life. When he gets to his locker he sees Cassie there, waiting for him. Chris hugs her and she hugs her best friend back.

"So what happened with the principal?"

"I wasn't in trouble, he said I'm skipping my 8th year and my freshmen year and going to straight to my sophomore year. I guess I'm too smart for those grades."

"Really Chris, that's great news. I bet you're really proud of yourself because I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Cass and yeah I'm proud of myself. I can't wait to tell my parents."

"I hope you're ready for high school. Isn't your brother, Edward and your sister, Alice a freshman?"

"Yeah they are. They will be sophomores after this year so I bet they will be thrill I will be in the same grade as them."

Chris chuckles while he says that. Chris smiles at Cassie. Chris really didn't know how he was going to deal with not seeing her every day. It will be different for him, not having her near him when he misses her. Chris looks at Cassie and they just look into each other's eyes and Chris didn't know what he was thinking but he lends in closer to her and Cassie lends in also. When Chris gets to her lips he places his lips onto Cassie's lips. Cassie and Chris kiss each other. Cassie was surprised by Chris kissing her but she wanted this to happen. She has liked this boy since the first day she met him. She was happy about this and Chris was too. When they let go of each other, Chris sees the smile on Cassie's face and she was blushing.

"I like you a lot Cass. I always have. I'm sorry if you don't have the same feelings but that kiss made the happiest teenager in the world."

"Chris I feel the same way. I like you also. You kissing me I wanted and it made me happy also."

Chris was jumping for joy inside. He was amazed that she liked him also. He decided to make her know how much he likes her he will tell her right now.

"Since I met you I started to like you. Then I got to know you and I started to like you a lot. You make my day better, even if I'm in a bad mood you can never tell because you make me feel better. I think about you 24/7. I miss you when we away from each other. I never thought my feelings will become stronger for you but they have within the months I have known you. Cassie I don't know if you want this but I can't wait any longer, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

Cassie bites her lip and smiles wide at Chris. She grabs his hand and holds it in her hand.

"Yes I would love that."

"Then it's official. We are a couple now."

Chris kisses her on the lips again and Cassie kisses him back. They were so engaged in the kiss that Chris didn't even notice his dad was here to get him. Carlisle had to tap on his son's shoulder to get him to look over. Chris whips his mouth and half smiles at his father. It wasn't something he expected, to get caught kissing his new girlfriend. Cassie was red with embarrassment when she sees Chris's father. She didn't want to meet him this way.

"Um dad, hey I didn't see you drive up."

"I know you didn't son. You seem to be busy."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. Cassie I would like you to meet my father, Carlisle Cullen."

Cassie shakes Carlisle's hand when Chris and she stand up. Chris was smiling nervously since this was kind of not something he wanted to do in front of his father. It was his first kiss so he didn't really want anyone seeing them from his family.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Cassie but please call me Carlisle."

"Maybe we should get going dad."

Chris can tell Cassie was nervous so he wanted to save her from being anymore nervous.

"Your right son we should get going. I hope to see you again Cassie."

Cassie says goodbye to Chris and Chris goes over to his dad's car and gets in the passenger seat. Carlisle knew that Cassie was his son's girlfriend now. His youngest son was growing up. He sees an almost 14 year old boy that was turning into a man in front of his eyes. Carlisle still did wish at times he was still that little boy that would come to him and Esme all the time but the parents have to accept their little boy is growing up and now he has a girlfriend in his life.

Carlisle drives the car away from the school and looks over at his son that had a smile on his face while he was listening to his music on his phone.

"Cassie seems like a really nice girl."

Chris looks over at Carlisle with a grin on his face. He was glad that his father likes her because he didn't think he will approve of him dating at a young age or dating a human. He thought wrong.

"Yeah she is. I guess it's fair to say I have a girlfriend finally."

"I'm happy for you son. Just make sure you keep her as your girlfriend, don't treat her bad."

"I would never want to lose her. I will treat her as a girl should be treated. You and mom taught me better than that."

"And we seem to be doing a great job on raising you."

Chris chuckles and agrees with his father. They arrive home and Chris grabs his bag and goes inside the house. He really couldn't wait to give his parents the letter so they can know he will be going straight to high school after the summer. When he sees his mom he says hi to her and puts his bag on the kitchen table. His dad comes into the kitchen, kissing Esme on the lips. Chris brings the paper out of his bag and unfolds it.

"Mom, dad I have something to show you."

Chris hands them the letter. They both read it and after just a second they look up at their son with smiles on their faces.

"We are so proud of you honey. This is a big deal for someone your age. It means you are smarter then you did realize."

"Yes I realize that I must be really smart if I can skip not one grade but two."

When the other children came home Carlisle and Esme tell them that he was going to be a sophomore next year. Edward and Alice were going to be sophomores next year so they were happy that their little brother will be in the same grade as them. Chris then tells everyone that Cassie and he are finally boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone in his family said the same thing they were happy for him.

Chris was glad that his family was accepting that he has a girlfriend that isn't a vampire but human. Chris will have to tell her what he is because he didn't want to lie to her when they are finally a couple. Chris stays downstairs while his brothers were playing a video game. He watches them for a little while when he takes his phone out to text Cassie. He decided to tell her tomorrow about what he is. If she gets scared and decides to leave then he will let her. He didn't want to do this but he had to be honest with her.

He takes his phone out and clicks on Cassie's name and starts texting Cassie the text.

'_Hey, what's up?'_

Chris puts his phone on the couch, waiting for a text back.

"Do you want to play little man?"

Emmett asks him when they were finished with one of the games.

"No I never played it yet so y'all will beat me."

"That might be true little brother but you can always try. Come on just one game."

Emmett was begging Chris like a little kid. Chris's phone goes off at that moment and he thank Cassie for texting him back right now.

"Sorry Em I'm busy texting Cassie. I can play tomorrow or something."

"Suit yourself little brother."

Chris chuckles while he opens the message.

'_Nothing really, just watching my little brother until my mom comes home, hby?'_

'_I'm just hanging with my brothers. They are playing a video game but I'm not that into it.'_

'_It sounds more fun than what I'm doing.'_

'_Yah I guess lol. Be4 school tomorrow I need to talk with you, it's nothing bad so don't worry.'_

'_Ok I will see you tomorrow before school then.'_

After that Chris stops texting her. He was nervous about telling her the truth. She can react in a way that Chris didn't want. Edward looks over at Chris and by reading his mind he knew that Chris was going to revel the truth to his new girlfriend. Of course Edward didn't think it was a good idea but he can see that his little brother was happy and was wearing a smile on his face all the time now. After they finish the game Edward sets the controller down on the coffee table and pats his little brother on the back.

"Everything will work out fine Chris. You don't have anything to worry about."

Chris lets out a deep breathe he didn't know he was holding. He sits up a little bit and puts his phone on the coffee table. He runs his hands over his face and looks over at Edward.

"I don't want to lose her because of what I' am."

"You have to take a chance. If she doesn't want to be with you because of you being half-human/half-vampire then you will have to let her go."

"Yeah I know that Edward. It will be too hard for me to do that."

"Stop stressing over this little man. You will be fine and so will your relationship."

"I hope your right Edward, I hope your right."


	7. Chapter 7

Chris was on his way to school earlier then he is supposed to. Chris and Cassie agreed to talk an hour before school. Chris was nervous on his way to the school. He was walking since he didn't want his siblings or his parents giving him a ride. They all know what he is going to tell Cassie and everyone, including his parents thought it was a good idea since she needed to tell her sooner or later.

When he walks up to the parking lot of the school he sees Cassie sitting on the bench near the entrance of the school. He walks up to the bench and Cassie gets up to hug him. Chris kisses her on the lips while they sit back down. Chris takes his back bag off and puts it next to him on the bench.

"What do you need to talk with me about?"

Cassie was also nervous the whole night and morning about what he needed to talk about. She was really happy that he was her boyfriend now. He was perfect to Cassie in every way possible. He knew how to make her laugh and smile even if she is having a bad day. They are finally a couple and Cassie was nervous that he has changed his mind and doesn't want to be a couple anymore.

"It's nothing bad like I told you so you can relax Cass."

Chris is quiet for a moment trying to gather his thoughts and how he was going to tell her. It's not every day you tell the girl you love that you're not even fully human. Chris closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and looks into Cassie's big brown eyes that were full of happiness and concern too.

"Do you believe in the supernatural, like vampires?"

Cassie was confused he was asking this. She nods her head at him, biting her lip.

"I don't know if you will believe me or if you will run away from me because of what I'm going to tell you. Just do me and favor and hear me out. After I'm done you can decide what you want and if you decide to leave and break up with me then I will let you go."

"Okay Chris, what is going on?"

Chris grabs a hold of Cassie's hand and squeezes it a little bit so he can feel her touch one last time. He didn't know how this was going to end so he isn't taking a chance right now.

"Cassie my family is different from everyone. I'm different. I was born from two vampire parents, my father, Carlisle and my mother, Esme. They never were able to have children because they are vampires and so are my siblings. I'm not full vampire; I'm a half-breed, half-human/half-vampire."

Chris waits for Cassie to react. After a minute she looks up at him with no fear in her eyes or any sign she didn't believe him. She still had the happiness and love for Chris in her brown eyes. Chris was surprise by this. He didn't expect for her to accept what he was. He expected her to run away from him.

"I believe you. I'm not scared of you either, why would I be? You might be half-human/half-vampire but I know you will never hurt me or another human being for that matter. You're too nice of a boy to do that to someone else."

"Yeah that's what my parents always say. I can never kill another human, if I did that would kill me inside."

"Tell me more about what you are like if you have human blood."

Chris warmly smiles at her with just good thoughts going through his head. She wanted to know everything and that made Chris very happy about telling her. Chris doesn't let go of her hand and Cassie doesn't seem to want to do the same.

"Our diet is animal blood. I only had blood bags when I was younger but then when I was old enough to go hunting I was having animal blood and I haven't killed a human for their blood. I would never do that. I have great self-control, I had my parents and siblings to help me learn to control my blood lust, especially my brother Jasper, and he knows how to help me out of everyone because he has been through it before. I still have human in me. I can sleep, eat regular food and just do normal human things but my vampire side I have superhuman strength, eye sight, hearing and I can run at inhuman rate. The only bad part is that at 17 I stop aging for good. I will be struck at 17 forever."

Cassie let's all the information sink in. She couldn't believe that Chris was hiding this secret from everyone and that he trusts her enough to tell her. _Chris must be a really honest person if he didn't want to keep this from me._ Cassie was glad he was honest because she didn't have to worry about him lying to her. She was kind of shocked by him being half-human/half-vampire but it wasn't a big deal to her. He was different, so what, he was still the sweet, lovable, handsome young boy that Cassie loves and that will never change, no matter what he was. Cassie hugs him so he can know she wanted to stay his girlfriend. This didn't matter to her. She was happy, Chris was happy that is all that matters to her.

"I don't care that you are different. I' am fine with it. What you are doesn't change you. I still want to stay with you. I' am happy you shared this with me because I want you to be honest with me."

Cassie looks at him in his sparkling blue eyes that made him more handsome in Cassie's eyes. His eyes were the best feature of him. She can always tell what emotions she was feeling when she looks into his blue eyes.

"Nothing will ever make me leave you, not even what you are."

"Thank you for accepting what I' am. You don't know how much that means to me. I will always be in your life just not as your friend but also as your boyfriend. I will never leave you either."

Cassie takes his face into her hands and she kisses him on the lips and Chris kisses her back. This feeling of being in love was amazing to both of the teens. They keep kissing each other until they hear the bell ring for the day. When they let go of each other to go to class, they both had a smile on their faces.

By the end of the day all the students knew that Chris and Cassie was a couple. Of course some of the girls were giving Cassie a hard time about being Chris's boyfriend since every girl wanted Chris in the middle school. Chris knew this but he found the right girl and no matter what people says he isn't going to break up with her. They just have two more days and school will be over then they can have the summer to themselves.

Chris was waiting outside the school for his ride home which was Emmett and Rosalie was coming with him. He has his music in listening to his favorite band Linkin Park. These two boys that were in the 8th grade and are the bullies of the school approach Chris. Chris takes one of his headphones out and looks up at them.

"You think you're all that since you have Cassie as your girlfriend, don't you?"

Chris just shakes his head at them in ignorance. He knew this would happen but it was annoying since all they are trying to do is start a fight with him and Chris knew they won't win just get hurt in the process. Chris gets up and tries to walk away but one of the boys with raven hair pushes him and Chris's back bag falls to the ground. Chris was clutching his fists trying to not fight back. He knew better then when he was the 5th grade.

"I don't know what she sees in you. You're just a weak little nerd. She should be dating someone way better then you and that is actually hot not ugly like you."

Chris turns around and gets into the bully's face. He wasn't going to stand for it no more. He didn't need to use physical violence; he can use his words to get his point across.

"At least I'm passing my classes unlike you and your friend. Who she wants to date is none of your business so how about you just leave me alone."

The bully didn't like this. He pushes Chris to the ground and Chris gets up and tries to fight back but a hand was holding him back. He looks over and sees Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie didn't look happy since they heard and saw what the boy was doing to their little brother.

"Don't hit him he isn't worth it ok Chris?"

Rosalie says to him while Emmett deals with the boy that was picking on his little brother. Chris nods his head at her since she was right. He wasn't getting in trouble because of them.

"I don't know what your problem is, I don't know why you are picking on our little brother but you better stay away from him. Whatever he does or who he dates is none of your concern. I suggest you listen and leave him alone before you have bigger problems then what class you are passing next."

The two boys still silent and nod their heads at Emmett. They run back into the school and Rosalie helps Chris to the car. Emmett grabs his bag on the ground and goes to the driver seat. Chris puts his headphones in but Emmett starts talking to him. He can see in his little brother that he was mad by what happened out there.

"Are you okay little man?"

Chris just nods his head at his older brother. He didn't care about talking right now or answering if he was okay. He wasn't and even Emmett and Rosalie can see that.

"Listen Chris, don't listen to them. They are punks that have nothing better to do expect pick on kids. You are happy with Cassie don't let them ruin it. Okay sweetie?"

Rosalie was patting Chris on the back after she was done with what she was saying to him. Chris looks up to her with a half-smile on his face.

"Everything will be fine okay Chris. What they said doesn't matter."

"Yes Rosie I know. I just don't want to be bullied again like I was before."

"We know Chris but if anyone bothers you, you can go to mom and dad or your big strong brother over there in the driver seat."

Chris chuckles when Emmett turns his head away from the road to mess with Chris's hair.

"No one will mess with our little brother. If you do they will have every one of us to deal with."

Chris just chuckles at his brother and sister. They knew how to cheer him up when he was angry or upset. Even though he didn't want to smile, a smile always is on his face when his brothers and sisters try to make him into a better mood.

When they get home Chris, Emmett and Rosalie keep what happened with those bullies to themselves. Chris was in a better mood and talking about it with their mom will make him in a bad mood again. Chris greets his mom and other siblings when he watches TV with Jasper and Alice.

About two hours later, Jasper and Alice decide to go hunting. They invite Chris to come along and Esme says yes about him going. He didn't care much about the clothes he was wearing so he grabs his jacket and Jasper and Alice and Chris run into the forest. Chris decides to go off on his own but close enough in hearing range for Jasper and Alice to hear him still.

Chris finds a place all to himself and he sits down after he feeds from a deer. He wanted to be by himself to think. He needed time to himself for once and he was finally getting that. Chris sits on top of a hill with his legs dangling to the ground. He looks straight and into the water that was in front of him. It was calm and peaceful, the way he wishes his life was. He eyes the pond in front of him and just smiles a little bit. The 13 year old boy wasn't very happy with his life. He was happy he has a girlfriend but he was being bullied by the other students but it wasn't physical until now. He felt that it will be a repeat of what happened when he was in 5th grade. His ability was out of control when he was upset or angry so he tries his best to not use it at all.

The blue eyed, blonde/brown hair teenage boy wishes at times he wasn't half-vampire. He wishes he was fully human, and then his life won't be as complicated as it is. He would be able to around Cassie without a problem. He wouldn't have to have blood all the time just to survive. He would be able to grow past 17 and have a normal human life with a job and who knows maybe kids. Normal is what he always has wanted. It doesn't help when his parents say he is special, it just makes him more upset inside.

Being half-vampire or as he likes a say a freak isn't what he wanted. He wants to not be this freak anymore and not have to worry about anything.

Chris turns his head around when he hears a twig snap. When he sees people from when he was only 3 years old he has fear in his whole body. It was Aro with his two brothers, Marcus and Caius. Chris stands up, straighten his clothes but he doesn't walk up to them.

"Ah young Christopher Cullen it's nice to see you again after so many years."

"Uh yeah it's nice to see you guys too."

Chris was scared but he wasn't going to show it. He was going to be nice to them. If they try anything then he will make sure not to be nice anymore.

"You do not need to be scared Christopher; we are not here to harm you?"

Chris was unsure by his words. _Why else would they come to Forks? I'm the only half-breed in the world with gifts that they know of. They wanted me dead as a 3 year old, nothing changes with them. _

"Then what do you guys want?"

"We heard that you have a very powerful ability and we want to give you the option of joining us since you seem unhappy in your life right now."

"I will not leave my family. I'm a teenager, every teenager has problems. No every human being has problems and I happen to be half-human. I will never use my ability on innocent people. I haven't used it since I first discovered it."

"That can change. Your gift is powerful and should be put to good use. Hiding it is not doing you any good."

"It's my gift; I can do what I want with it. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my brother and sister."

Chris tries to leave but Aro has other plans for the youngest Cullen. Marcus grabs Chris's arm, tight enough so he doesn't escape from his hold.

"W-what are you d-doing? Let me go!"

"Now Chris we cannot do that. Your gift can help us. We are taking you with us."

"N-no, n-no, you can't do t-that! My parents will kill y'all!"

"That is if they can find you, my young one."

Chris closes his eyes and locks into his mind to send a pleading message to Edward. It his only option at this point.

_Eddie, please, I need help. The Volurti is kidnapping me. I tried to fight back, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left Jasper and Alice, I'm sorry. I want mom and dad, please. _

Marcus and Caius take a hold of his arms and Chris tries to fight out of their grip but they were too strong. Chris knew he had no choice in the matter. They were going to take him one way or another and it is now. Chris's jacket gets drag off of him when they grab him and run him out of the forest.

Jasper and Alice get to the spot their little brother was at, only to find his favorite blue and black jacket on the wet ground. Edward was running towards the spot after he got the message from Chris. When he sees Jasper and Alice with Chris's jacket in his hand, he knew he was too late. Alice was feeling so guilty because she didn't see this in her vision and Jasper didn't feel them in their emotions. Jasper and Alice let him go off on his own but they knew that it was a bad idea that something like this was going to happen.

"Their scent is left off at the exit of the forest, after that there is no sign of them."

Jasper informs Edward. Edward takes Chris's jacket from them and they walk back to the house while Alice has venom tears coming down her face. The three young vampires didn't want to tell their parents that Chris was taken by them. Edward said to his parents he will bring him home but instead he is bringing his jacket home with his smell still on it.

Carlisle and Esme comes out of the house and Esme starts crying when she notices that Chris wasn't with them, just his favorite jacket that Carlisle bought him a year ago. Carlisle goes to his children and looks at Edward. Edward shakes his head at his father. Carlisle takes his jacket in his hand which holds Chris's scent still. When he smells it he has a single tear coming down his face.

Carlisle goes over to Esme and Esme takes a hold of his husband and holds onto Chris's jacket. She couldn't understand why this has happened. Why they come all the way to Forks just to take their child. Esme was heartbroken by her child not coming back home with Edward, Jasper and Alice.

"We will find them Esme and we will bring Christopher back home. They won't get away with taking our son."

Esme nods her head, too choke up to speak. Everyone goes inside. Rosalie and Emmett hear the news of their little brother being taken by the royal vampires and they both were angry by this. Throughout the rest of the day Carlisle and Esme were thinking of what to do. They knew that they will be going to Italy with him and they also knew that the Cullen's will come for Chris. They can't just go and get him right away.

The Cullen's were going to travel to Italy in the next few days to bring back home the youngest Cullen. They are scare about what they will do to him. They are fearful for his life right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm switching point of views to get into Chris's mind. I waited until now to switch because I think it will explain more.**

**Christopher's Point Of View:**

Two and half days I've been here, two and half days since I was taken from my family. I didn't sleep last night. I didn't eat. I didn't have blood. I didn't want anything from _them_. Aro, the leader, is trying his hardest to convince me to join them and switch to having human blood but I keep refusing. I wasn't raise on human blood I was raise on animal blood and I'm sticking to it no matter what. The truth was I didn't want to disappoint my parents. I hated to disappoint them and if I have human blood it will disappoint them.

I want to go home, back to my family. I fought every inch of the way when they were dragging me here. I had to give up when I knew they weren't going to give in. I was put in a cell, they say a room but it has no windows and just one bed along with a lock on the door so I can't escape. I feel so useless at this point. I have a gift that I already tried using but it won't open the metal door.

I'm useless.

My back is next to the door and my knees are to my chest. I try my hardest to be strong for my family and my girlfriend. I wanted to get home alive for them. I hear the door open but I don't bother to turn around. I hear Aro talking to me. I ignore him. When I start to feel so much pain in my body I scream and tears wail up in my eyes. I turn around with a pained face and screams were still there.

After I turn around, face to face with Aro and Jane the pain she was inflected on me finally stops. I couldn't talk. My body was sore as it is and if I did talk I will start crying and screaming at them.

"I know young one that Carlisle did not raise you to disrespect your elders."

He knees down to me with a cup of human blood. I knew what he was going to do. I shake my head violently at him but he doesn't seem to listen. He holds my mouth open and pours the red liquor down my throat. Against my will I have to sallow it. I have tears coming down my face. I never wanted human blood. I never had it. I was so use to animal blood that it tasted nasty to me.

My stomach was hurting which wasn't normal for me. I never get sick. I hold my stomach as my head starts hurting and without warning I throw up the blood that was in my system. I was scare at this point, more scare then I have been. Even if this was my first time having human blood I shouldn't throw it all back up. When I look up to see Aro and Jane, their faces were confused as well.

"A-Are you h-happy n-now? You are g-getting your wish. You are k-killing me."

"That is impossible. You were not supposed to throw it up."

"Well I did. I bet you knew this was going to happen. Don't play stupid with me Aro. You don't just want my gift, you want me to switch to human blood but from the looks of it I can't. Let me go home!"

Jane uses her gift on me to cause me pain. I fall to my knees, holding my head. When it finally stops I stay on the floor, holding my knees to my chest, trying to not give up on hope.

"We can still use you for your gift young one."

When they leave I crawl to the mirror in this room and when I stand up and look in it, I couldn't believe this was the boy staring back at me. My brown/blonde highlight hair is a mess; my midnight blue eyes were black and I was paler than usual. I was dirty, my clothes were torn and I had dry tears on my face. I couldn't believe how much two days did to me.

At this moment I decided that no matter what it takes, I'm leaving tonight. I'm going to get back to my family. I don't care about the cost. If it kills me then I will die knowing I try my hardest to be with my family again. By throwing up the human blood I knew that was killing me.

When I have the feeling the sun went down, I grab whatever I need. I grab my phone that still had a little battery left. I take out a card that I still had my credit card my parents gave me. I would never understand why they gave a 13 year old a credit card but that's my parents for you. I slide it down to the lock and play at it with the card until after a few minutes I hear a click sound which meant I unlocked it. I guess Emmett teaching me this did come in handy for once.

I knew I needed to hurry but in the physical state I was in I can't run, I can barely walk. I look down the hall to my left and to my right. I don't hear or see anyone. I push through the pain and take off running. Soon afterwards I hear some of them behind me. I run as fast as I can at vampire speed. When I finally get to the door I open it and run straight into someone with my eyes closed, thinking it was Aro, Alec or Jane, I start hitting the person with my fists trying to fight back. When I feel cold hands on my wrists, holding them firmly and cold hands on my shoulders, I open my eyes and was in tears when I see my father in front of me and my mother behind me, trying to calm me down and bring me back to them.

"It's us buddy, your mom and dad. We are not here to hurt you."

Without saying anything I throw myself into my father's arms along with my mother holding me in her arms. She was in tears and I can see she has been concern and worry about me and that she missed me, along with my whole family. I look up to them with my eyes and my father's face was full of concern so was my mother's when they see how black my eyes are.

"I refused to drink human blood, daddy and mama. I didn't want to disappoint you guys. Aro made me drink it this morning but I threw it up."

My parents look at each other with confused faces when I tell them that. My mom was rubbing my back and kissing my face with joy that I was back. My dad was holding me close to him, not letting me go. They both weren't going to let me go.

"My sweet baby boy we are so proud of you. You stayed strong throughout this. You can never disappoint us if you did have human blood. We know how they are with vampires switching to their diet. We missed you so much Chris. Your father and I are so happy you are back with us. Never, ever, think you weren't strong because you were and you always will be. We love you Christopher."

"Your mother is right buddy. The best thing to do is get you home. Your siblings are waiting for your arrival along with Cassie."

I smile at them. I was so happy to be going home back to my family. They bring me to the car at vampire speed just in case they try to get me again. My mother sits in the back with me while my father drives. I lay my head on my mother's lap while she brushes her hand through my hair. After a while I was able to fall asleep.

**Esme Cullen:**

We had our baby boy back in our arms. He was sleeping peaceful on my lap. Carlisle smiles back to us and I can tell how happy he was, we are all, that we found him and he was finally back where he belongs, with his loving family. We were concern about how dark his eyes were. The biggest concern was when he told us he threw up the human blood. The questions in my mind were a lot. Carlisle must be thinking also what the case is of him throwing it up.

All we were focused on was getting him back to see everyone. The rest of the family stayed behind because they wanted to help with Christopher when he returned home. Cassie was there also. After she heard that Chris was taken by them she was crying and hoping we find him alive and well, we all were hoping that. Chris was alive but he didn't look well at all. His eyes were coal black. He was paler then he is supposed to be and throwing up human blood wasn't a good sign.

**8 Hours Later:**

We arrive back in Washington at the airport. Christopher woke up on the airplane but didn't talk to us. When we tried to talk to him about how he was feeling he didn't say anything to us. When we get to the car he puts his headphones in and sits in the back with his legs up on the seat. He puts his hood on and blasts his music. I sit in the passenger seat, while Carlisle drives. We were silent on the way home. I can tell Carlisle was really worried about Christopher. I was also but we can't force him to talk. When I look back to the back seat his eyes were still open but his head was turned to the side.

After two hours we finally arrive home. Christopher notices when he looks out the window that we were home. We get out of the car first then Chris does. When we walk inside everyone runs up to Chris but Cassie was the first to hug him. Christopher hugs her back and kisses her on the lips. He half smiles at her but hug her again.

"I'm so happy your back home. I thought the worst."

"I'm okay Cass. I missed you and everyone else."

Christopher gets hugs from the rest of his siblings but we can tell that he wasn't that much in a talking mood. After a while Christopher goes upstairs with Cassie while we stay downstairs. There was nothing we can really do. We are not going to force him to talk when he doesn't want to.

**Christopher Cullen**

I couldn't be happy right now. I was happy I was home but what I had to go through still lingers in my head and I was tired, mentally and physically. The only person I wanted to see and talk to was Cassie. I wasn't in much of a talking mood but knowing her she will make me talk to her. I close the door behind me when we enter my room. I kick my shoes off of my feet and lay my body onto my bed. Cassie sits next to me and puts her hand into mine hand and I smile at her. This was the first a smile was on my face since I got back home.

"You will get through this Chris; you have me and everyone else to help you."

"I know Cass, I know I do. I didn't expect this to happen to me. I didn't expect I would have to go through something like this."

"Everyone even half-vampire/half-human teenagers go through something bad in their lives and this is yours. I might be younger then you Chris but even I know you are strong and will get better."

I couldn't help but squeeze her hand and smile at her more. She was right and she was very smart for her age. I couldn't help but smile at her. She lends in and kisses me on the lips.

"I missed you Chris."

"I missed you too Cassie."

For two hours Cassie stays upstairs with me comforting me the best she can. After 8 30pm she had to go back home. We say our goodbyes to each other and she goes home. I see everyone in the living room and I don't say anything to them. I go upstairs to my room and lock the door behind me. I wasn't okay. I know I'm strong but I didn't feel strong. I lay down on my bed and after a while I fall asleep.

**The Next Day:**

At 9am I wake up. I was really tired but couldn't sleep anymore. I was having nightmares throughout the night of what happened to me and of them killing me. I knew I was missing school for maybe a few days because of everything. I force my body to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. I comb my hair so it looks a little good and then brushes my teeth. After I was done he goes downstairs to see who was home.

When I get into the kitchen I see my mother but everyone else must have been at school and my father was at work. My mother sees me and can tell I was tired and still not feeling that good.

"Good morning sweetie, how was your sleep?"

"It was fine I guess. Am I missing school this week?"

"Yes or until you get better, your father and I thought it was for the best."

I nod my head at her since I didn't feel like talking. She was making food which must have been for me but I wasn't hungry.

"I'm not that hungry so don't bother making that for me."

"Chris I know you are going through a lot right now but you need to eat."

"Mom I'm fine, if I'm not hungry then I'm not eating."

"You need to eat sweetie. I won't let you starve yourself."

I didn't know where my mind was right now but it wasn't in the right place. I roll my eyes at her and slam my hand onto the table.

"I'm not eating mom and if you don't like it then oh well. I'm not hungry so deal with it."

I get up to walk away but my mom grabs my arm and without thinking and full of anger I push her into the kitchen table. When I turn around I couldn't believe what I just did to my mother. I never hit my parents. I was in shocked at what I did. She doesn't say anything to me. I turn around and run up the stairs, locking the door behind me.

How stupid am I? I have been angry but I shouldn't have taken it out on my mother. I just have to make everything worst for myself. I bury my head in my pillow with tears coming down my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Christopher Cullen:**

I wish I was a little kid again. I wouldn't have to worry about any of this. I could live my life without any worries and not lay here upset about hitting my own mother. I can hear my parents downstairs. My dad just got home from work and with my vampire hearing I can hear everything that was being said. I knew one thing and that is I'm going to be punished. I don't know how but I'm not looking forward to it. I look up to the ceiling, trying to drown out my parents voices. I was thinking of running away but I know I can't do that to them again. I knew if I did run my punishment will be worst. I throw my hat off of my head and sit up in my bed. I decide to go over to my IPod dock and put my IPhone in it to play the music. I pick my favorite song, Think Twice by Eve 6. I blast it as loud as I can. I don't want to hear them at all.

Since I was taken and found, I haven't been myself. I didn't sleep that much last night, I'm never hungry and when Cassie called me this morning I refuse to answer the phone. I have so much pain and angry inside of me. I'm still hurting from when Jane used her power on me but I don't want to say anything to my parents. My life has changed for the worst. I might be almost 14 but I'm not the kid my parents and siblings remembered. I'm worst.

After almost two hours I hear footsteps to my room and by the scent I knew it was my father and just my father not my mother. She probably didn't want to talk to me because of what I did to her.

"Christopher, we need to talk son, can I come in?"

"Yes, it is open."

My dad comes into the room and with my power I shut the music off with my hand. I did like having a mind power but my parents didn't like me using it at less I needed to.

"What did we tell you about using your gift like that?"

"Yeah I know what you guys told me but I didn't feel like getting up."

He lets it slide and sits on my bed when I sit up. I knew what he needed to talk about but I didn't want to talk about it. I knew what I did was wrong and I didn't want to bring it up again. My dad won't see it that way though; he will make me talk about it. I try to calm myself before he speaks. I being angry won't get me anywhere.

"We need to talk son."

I don't know what made me do this. Instead of talking I lay my head on my pillow and cover my ears and face so I don't have to hear him. Now I don't why but I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"No we don't. There's nothing to talk about so just drop it! I'm sorry for what I did and I know it was wrong."

"Christopher, with your attitude I would state otherwise. I'm not giving you a choice son."

I groan real loud and pick myself up and roll my eyes at him. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I knew he wasn't just going to talk about what happened with me. He will want to talk about much more with me like what happened to me over there but I refuse to talk right now.

"I'm fine and I said I'm sorry for what I did to mom. I just want to be left alone that is all."

"As your father I can't do that Christopher. We need to talk and as I told you before I'm not giving you a choice on this matter. I suggest you clam yourself before speaking to me Christopher."

"You can't make me talk. You might be my father but I don't need to talk to you if I don't want to."

When I stand up to leave my father gets up and blocks the door and from me leaving. Using my gift to push him out of the way will not be a good idea. I don't need to make him angrier then he already is.

"Sit down right now Christopher Marshall."

With the way my father's voice sounded I knew I should listen right now. I sit on my bed and wait for him to speak.

**Carlisle Cullen:**

I wasn't mad at my troublesome son. I was more worried and concerned. Since he came home he hasn't been the same Christopher we know and love. The whole family has seen a big change in him. He is letting all his anger take over him and that wasn't good for a boy that was only 13 and will be 14 in another month. I didn't want to be hash with him but he needed it right now or he would have ran off and not listen at all. When I was told he actually put his hands on his mother, it made me really mad but then I was reminded by Esme and myself that he went through a lot with _them _and he isn't the same boy anymore. Esme and I are concerned for our son. We don't want to lose him to his anger.

I look across to Christopher, sitting on his bed and I see the tears he is trying to hold back. His face expression is telling me everything. He was hurting inside but knowing Christopher he doesn't want to show it, he wants to stay strong for everyone. He has a lot of his mother in him and one was from the both of us, being selfless. He would suffer to just to please others even though he knows he doesn't need to but he still does it. That's the Christopher we know. Just like his mother and his father.

"Look at me, Christopher"

Without fighting me on it, he looks up at me and I see in his eyes he wasn't fine. He was in pain but was trying to hide it. What happened to him over there?

"Talk to me son, what happened to you over there?"

Christopher closes his eyes for a second and opens them, biting his lip which he does when he is nervous. He looks down on the ground and talks without looking at me.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just do what you came up here to do."

"I came up here to talk to you Christopher. Everyone is worry about you."

"I don't want to talk about it so you're wasting your time."

This was going to be harder than I thought. I take Christopher's hand but when I try to touch him he finches and moves away from me. I have never seen him do this since we bought him home. I see a change in his face expression and tears were coming down his face. He stands up and without warning says everything to me.

"Fine, you want to know what happened to me, I'll tell you so you can shut up and stop asking me. They treated me so bad over there. They barley fed me and I didn't sleep. I was scared to would going to kill me. Aro kept trying to switch me to human blood but I refused. I was beaten over there with Jane's powers and then her brother would beat me for his amusement. I was in pain for those two days but they didn't care. Every time I screamed at them to let me go or screamed in pain they would laugh in my fucking face. I was nothing to them. For those two days I was useless. It got so bad I thought of killing myself so I wouldn't be in pain anymore and would be left alone by them. I cried for you and mom, for everyone but they didn't care, no one cared."

Christopher falls into my arms, crying uncontrollable. I put my arms around him tight and I was hurting for him. They hurt him physically and emotionally. I couldn't believe they did this to him. He was only 13 years old, a boy still. He didn't need to feel all of this. He didn't need to think about killing himself to get out of this. I have venom tears going down on my face for my son right now.

"Buddy listen to me, you are safe now. You are home with us now. No one will hurt you again. What they did to you was wrong. They abused you Christopher. You didn't deserve anything they did to you. I'm so sorry son that they caused you all of this pain. Everyone is here for you son, your back with your family and your safe now."

His snobs were getting better. His crying was under control. He looks up at me but doesn't let go of me. I wipe his tears out of his face and move his messy hair out of his face so I can see his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy for hurting mom and for yelling at you. I didn't mean to. I wasn't controlling myself. I wasn't thinking."

"Christopher I and your mom understand and we know you didn't mean what you did to your mother. I know and so does your mother that you are sorry. You did not need to hide all of this from us and not tell us what is going on. Buddy we are your parents and no matter what we are here for you. What happened to you shouldn't have happened. We are here for you Christopher and I want you to understand that you are not going to go through this alone."

"I know dad and I should have told you guys everything from the beginning. I just wanted to forget."

"You won't be able to until you talk about it son."

He lets go of me and kisses my forehead. I wipe my nose since it was stuffed up from crying and see my father leave my room. He comes back into my room with my mother behind him. She comes over to me and hugs me and rubs my back in circles like she used to do when I was a young child.

"I'm sorry mom for hurting you. I shouldn't have done it and I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

She puts both of her hands on my shoulders and looks at me in my face with tears coming down her face. She smiles at me lovely and moves some of my hair out of my face.

"I love you sweetie and you made a mistake. I will always forgive you. I'm not hurt Chris. Everything is fine. You have been forgiven."

"I love you too mom."

She gets up from the floor and walks next to my father. I knew I needed to change myself, go back to the Chris I used to be. I was pushing away my family and my girlfriend. I have parents right here in front of me that love me and care about me. I could have been born to parents who wouldn't like them but I was and I should be grateful I'm back home with them. No matter how long it takes I will go back to my old self. I need to for my family and my girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**14 Years Old:**

I was finally 14 years old. My birthday has passed and I was going to go back to school. I wanted to wait until after my birthday to go back to high school. I wasn't that ready after I talked with my mother and father about everything. I was kind of better, kind of back to myself. School was going to be tests for me since I haven't been around anyone expect Cassie since I got back home. School wasn't a big thing in my life but I still have to go until I graduate. My parents don't need to worry about me taking a human's life since my father found out it's really hard for me to have human blood without getting sick. No one knows what causes it but it doesn't worry me since it will be easier for me to not have human blood.

When I was ready for school I go downstairs to the kitchen to say bye to my mom and dad. Emmett agreed to drive me to school with Edward. Edward would drive himself but he is a sophomore with me which means he can't drive until his junior year just like me. He doesn't like it much but he knows if he does drive his car without our parents' permission he will be in huge trouble.

"Do you have everything Chris?"

My mom asks me in a nervous voice. She was really nervous for me even though I tried telling her not to be since I will be fine.

"Yes mom I do. Don't worry mom I'll be fine."

"Sweetie, I'm your mother, it's natural for me to worry. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes mom I know I am. I can't stay home forever."

"I know you can't sweetie but I want to make sure you are really ready to do this?"

"Mom for the thousand times I am ready."

My mom chuckles a little when she sees me roll my eyes at her. My dad gives me a hug goodbye and my mom kisses me on the forehead, not really ready to let me go.

"Ok buddy if you can't handle today just give one of us a call. We will come get you right away, alright?"

"Yes dad. I'll be fine. I have to go before Emmett leaves me."

I wave goodbye to them as I leave the house. Emmett is beeping the horn at me and yelling at me to hurry up. I jump in the back seat of the car and he drives off to Forks High school.

When I arrive there I grab my bag out of the car and follow Emmett and Edward into the school since I didn't really know where I was going. They get my classes for me and I follow them to my first class. I say bye to my two brothers and go inside the classroom where I see Jasper in the back. I decide to sit next to him since I didn't know anyone expect him. I put my bag on the ground and wait for class to start.

During class I was texting Cassie since we are not in the same school anymore. She was bored in class and so was I. I didn't mind school that much but when I know everything already it gets boring after a while. It might be me just being a teenager but school wasn't really something I liked.

When the bell rings I leave the classroom and go to my locker. When I close to some kid was leading against a locker next to mine, smirking at me. I couldn't tell if he was going to cause me trouble or not. I was younger than all the other sophomores in this school and it doesn't help that I will only be 16 when I graduate. To the other students I might look as a freak to them like back in middle school.

"So you're the young one?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

He puts his hand on my shoulder and without warning he takes his fist and punches me in the stomach. He holds onto my shirt to keep me from falling to ground. I hold my stomach with my arm to show that it hurt a little. Being half-vampire does have it perks. I don't feel pain as much. I look up at him confused as to why he did punch me. I wanted to fight back but I know I will hurt him badly.

"What was that for?"

"You know I had my eyes on Cassie for years before you came into the picture. I was going to ask her out, and see if I can become her boyfriend but it never happened because you took her from me."

I did remember this kid from middle school but I didn't know he did like Cassie. This wasn't happening right now, I wasn't going to let a jealous kid beat me up for dating a girl that makes my life better. Now I don't want to hold back my anger with him punching me. I take my other hand and with all my strength I take his hand off of my shoulder and bend it backwards with a cold face towards him. He shows a pained face and confused face at how I was doing this to him.

"You think you can punch me, try to beat me up and get away with it? Do you even know who you are messing with? She is my girlfriend and no I did not steal her from you. She didn't want you, she wanted me. You can be jealous all you want kid but do not try to be an idiot and hurt me because I can hurt you so bad where you will end up in the hospital. Try to remember that next time you attempt to beat me up."

I let him go and he falls to the ground with a pained face and holding his wrist along with his hand. I smirk at him while I walk away with him knowing I'm not someone you mess around with. I wasn't that kid in middle school anymore that will take crap from anyone. I was older now and if I do get in trouble for doing what I did it didn't matter to me because to me it was worth it.

I'm walking to class when Rosalie grabs me and pulls me into the janitor's closet and she did not look happy right now. She probably heard about what I did to that kid, great just what I need.

"Chris, what did you do to that kid?"

"Don't worry about it Rose, I didn't do that much damage."

"Christopher…"

"He tried to beat me up for dating Cassie, well according to him, because I took her from him. I wasn't going to stand there and let him hurt me. I broke his wrist or hand. I didn't do that much damage to him. He won't question anything."

I roll my eyes at her after I say that to her. This is why I don't like being half-vampire because my strength is of a vampire's not a human's and I have to control it around humans but I didn't when I broke his wrist. It's not like I meant to. I was just proving a point to him. I was trying to scare him so he leaves me alone for now on. Rose didn't see it that way though. All she sees is that I could have exposed us.

"Chris we all tell you, even mom and dad that you have to control your anger and strength around humans. This kid might have attempted to hurt you but you didn't have to fight back. He can question and ask why you are that strong for a 14 year old boy. You can't do something like that Chris."

"I was not going to let that kid beat me up for a stupid reason. All I wanted to do was scare him and I did it. It's over with."

When I' am about to leave I hear my name being called over the loud speaker. I groan under my breath. He probably told the principle what happened and now I'm in trouble, just great.

"What did I tell you Chris? You better hope that he doesn't expel you for this."

"I'll see you after school is over."

Rose leaves me and I walk to the office, not happy right now. This wasn't good at all. If I do get expel for this, my parents will kill me. I knew I shouldn't have done what I did and that it was stupid. I wasn't thinking and now I am.

When I get to the office the principle tells me to come in so I walk into the office. I take a seat across from his desk and he puts his hands together, looking straight at me with an unhappy face.

"Christopher do you know David Connors?"

"Yes I do."

"David told us that you assaulted him is that true?"

I wanted to laugh in his face right now. This kid assaulted me first and he is telling everyone I assaulted him. I needed to control my anger though so I don't make it worst.

"It's not true sir. He punched me in my stomach while I was at my locker. I was defending myself."

"Even though what you are saying is true, he told us that you bent his wrist backwards and because of that he has a broken wrist. Did you do that Christopher?"

"Yes sir I did do that but I'm 14 sir, I' am not that strong."

"Then how can you explain his wrist being broken after what you did to him?"

"I don't know. I couldn't have broken it."

"If what you are saying is the truth Christopher I can't let this go unpunished. I will call your parents and you are suspended for a week."

I almost freak out on him. A week, a whole week, I'm dead for sure now. He picks up the phone and dials a number that had to either be my house number or my dad's number. I'm praying it's not my dad he is calling because I don't want to endure his anger at me for getting suspended on my first day. While he is talking I hear him say Dr. Cullen, which meant my dad was coming to pick me up. My day just can't get any worst.

I'm sitting in the office nervously waiting for my father. My hand was rubbing up and down my upper leg in being nervous. I knew one thing he wasn't going to be happy with me and I will be punished but I don't know what he has planned in his mind right now. He won't do anything without talking to my mom about it first so I had some time before they decide what to do.

When I look over and up from my feet I see my father walking towards me with a disappointed face when he sees me. I hated doing this to my parents but I keep disappointing them when they expect much more from me. He knees down to me before he goes in to talk to the principle and puts his finger under my chin, lifts my face to meet his.

"We will talk when we get home. I want to know the whole story from you, not anyone else."

I nod my head at him and he gets up and walks into the office, while I stay out here waiting for him. He knew I wasn't going to lie to him about what happened. From what I saw I didn't think the principle believed me. He probably believes the other kid over me but I didn't care because I don't lie to adults or to my parents. If he just left me alone, none of this would have happened.

After almost an hour my dad comes out of the office and walks with me out the front door of the school building. We walk to his car and I get into the passenger seat while he starts driving the car away from the school. As we drive home it was silence between us. I had my headphones in, texting Cassie to let her know what happened just in case they take my phone away.

**Text Message: **

_Hey Cass, I got some bad news for you. I was stupid and was suspended from school for a week for breaking our old class mate, David's, wrist. He punched me and I got angry. I didn't control my strength and broke his wrist by accident. The only reason I got so angry was because he was jealous of me being your boyfriend and said some things I didn't like but I' am sorry I did it. You can yell at me later if you want but I don't know what they have planned for my punishment or if I will have a phone so I'll talk to you later if I have a phone. _

I send it to her as we are pulling into the driveway. I leave my headphones on and put my phone into my pocket. When I walk into the door my mom comes over to me and takes my headphones out of my ears. She didn't look happy at all. She looked angry with me.

"Can you both can me time to explain before you yell at me?"

I say as my dad walks into the house. We go sit in the living room and of course my mom takes my phone from me. That seem to always be the punishment when I do something wrong.

"Okay son, explain to us what happened."

"I don't know what the principle told you but I did not hit him first. He came up to me at my locker and said something to me then held me by my shoulder and punched me in the stomach. I wasn't going to fight back because I knew I could really hurt him. He got me angry when he said I stole Cassie from him and was going to hurt me some more. That's why I grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards. I did not threaten him either; I only did what I did to him to scare him. I know I was stupid for doing it and I'm sorry but it was in self-defense."

I hear my mom sigh and come over to me. She puts her hand on top of my knee and I look up to her and I don't see her angry with me anymore.

"We believe you Chris but we can't let you being suspended go unpunished, you do know that right?"

"Yes I understand you guys can't. I am really sorry."

She lovely rubs her hand though my hair and smiles at me with as much love as my mother always had for me.

"We know you are sweetie."

My dad clears his throat and looks straight at me without being mad anymore. All I see in his golden eyes was the comparison nature he always had even when he is mad as hell at someone and that someone happen to be me, his son. I didn't know what he planned to say to me since I never have been in this much trouble before.

"Christopher we know the truth and we believe that you are telling us the truth. We also know that as you age your vampire side grows also which will be harder for you to control but Chris you need to control your temper. No matter how angry a person gets you, no matter what they do to you, you have to control yourself. I know it's hard to do buddy but I know you can control yourself. You have done it before and you can do it now. Your mother and I believe you can."

"I know dad and I know I can. I was just stupid for doing it and I realize it was a mistake. My temper got the best of me and for that I really am sorry and believe me it won't happen again."

"We know it won't buddy. We have nothing but faith in you."

I smile at both of my parents for thinking that about me. They tell me all the time that they believe in me and have faith in me and everything else but hearing it again makes me happy inside. I'm their son and me knowing what they think of their son is what makes me glad I was in this family. I do mess up and I will probably mess up again but I know my parents will always be there, setting me straight and teaching me not to do it again.

"We still have to punish you Christopher. Since you do understand this was a mistake it won't be a big punishment but you do understand we are only doing this because we care about you and don't want you making this mistake again, right?"

"Yes dad I do."

"Good son. This week you will not be sleeping in or not doing anything with your time, you will join me at the hospital every day of this week and when you get home you will help your mother with any chores she has. Do you understand this Christopher?"

I haven't been to the hospital since I was a little kid. I use to go all the time with my dad but stopped when my thirst wasn't under control anymore. I couldn't say no and fight him on this because it will just make everything worst for me. I nod my head at him and my mom leaves to go into the kitchen and I take my bag and go upstairs to my room. I wasn't going to stay down there to hear my siblings when they get home. I knew I would hear Rosalie's mouth and to admit I didn't want to right now. I put my music on and lay on my bed, losing myself in the music.


End file.
